Unexpected Reunions
by pizzanerd1
Summary: What would happen if Euphemia had found out that Lelouch had survived the occupation of Area 11. and please don't flame me, this is my very first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass

Chapter 1: Discovered

* * *

After watching Cornelia depart on the outbound train, Euphemia Li Britannia was escorted from the station by the soldiers her sister assigned to guard her. It was obvious to anyone who knew the Viceroy of Area 11 that she was worried. The incident at the Lake Kaawaguchi Hotel showed two things; first that Zero was in charge of an organization with the intent to bring down Brittania, and secondly how close the Royal family was to losing another member in Japan. Euphemia got into the chauffeur driven limousine as she was contemplating what happened to her the other day, until she saw who else was occupying the vehicle.

"This is a nice surprise Suzaku, but why were you waiting for me in here?" Euphemia asked as a light smile dawned on her face. She requested the driver to take them to the Viceroy's Palace.

"I didn't think Viceroy would approve of me hanging around you. From what i've been told she's very discriminating against numbers, and to an extent honorary brittanians." Suzaku said while he rolled his eyes.

Euphy stared out the window of the vehicle as they continued to drive to it's destination. While they drove past a park she closed her eyes while her mind was filled with thoughts of Zero, her half brother Clovis, and well as Nunnally and Lelouch. When she opened her eyes she saw a sight that made her yell to the driver "Stop the car!" before turning back to look out the window.

There sitting on a bench were two brittanian students, a pretty girl with red hair and a tall handsome boy with ebony hair and violet eyes. After carefully examining the boy there was little to no doubt that it was her half brother Lelouch. Blinking back tears in her eyes she turned to Suzaku and said "You see that boy and girl, sitting on that bench? I need you to bring that boy to me."

Suzaku looked in the direction where Euphemia was indicating and his heart sunk at who Euphy was talking about. On the bench was none other then Lelouch Lamperouge, who was really the Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire. Sitting beside him was Kallen Stadtfeld, whom in reality was really Kallen Kozuki. The pilot of the Lancelot tried to hide his emotions as he got out of the limo and walked over to the two students sitting on the bench.

"You know you got a lot of brains, but you don't seem to be doing much with them. It's all Shirley talks about, saying how intellegent you are but you barely ever apply yourself." Kallen said as she noticed Suzaku approaching the two.

"Hey you two, i hope i'm not interupting your little date." Suzaku said with a smile before turning to Lelouch and said "I need you to come with me, there's someone that wants to see you." as he glanced towards the limousine.

Lelouch and Kallen both looked towards the car and saw the same thing, but both had completely different thoughts at who was looking at them. When Kallen saw the third princess she wanted nothing more then to assassinate another member of the family that has oppressed her people for years. Lelouch's first reaction was that he wanted to run, but seeing as he was found out in front of Kallen complicated things greatly.

"Well if her highness would like to meet a friend of yours, how can i refuse?" Lelouch said as he got up and followed Suzaku. Without looking back at Kallen, both boys climb into the waiting limo and closed the door.

* * *

author notes:

okay, so for my first fanfic i think this went pretty well. I do intend in a later chapter to bring kallen in a bit more, as well as a few other characters (so please don't bash for the small cameo appearance)

if people could please review & comment i would greatly appriciate it


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed

Euphemia slid over and allowed the two boys plenty of room to enter the limo. When she heard that Lelouch and Nunnally were sent to Japan it made the third princess extremely sad. However; when news reached the homeland that the two of them were killed Euphy was devastated. She had always thought of Lelouch and Nunnally not just as step siblings, but as an actual brother and sister. She remembered the days long gone where the three of them would play in the garden at the Aries Villa, and the argument that she got into with Nunnally on who would be the one to marry Lelouch.

For the first few moments there was an awkward silence in the back of the limo, and it was making everyone feeling a bit uncomfortable. Suzaku tried to break the tension and say "So here we all are, maybe we should have brought Kallen with us."

Euphemia who was resisting the urge to lean forward and hug Lelouch was taken aback by Suzaku's comment. She leaned forward so she could see Lancelot pilot and asked "Wait, you knew the girl that Lelouch was sitting with?"

Lelouch sighed before saying "Her name is Kallen Stadtfeld, and just like us she goes to Ashford Academy. The three of us are all members of the student council. I'm surprised the two of you know each other, and that you befriended a member of the engineering corp."

Before Suzaku could say anything Euphemia spoke up and asked "The two of you already know each other? When did this happen?"

_'May as well tell her the truth now'_ Lelouch thought. He took a deep breathe before explaining everything that happened to him and Nunnally when they left Pendragon Imperial Palace. From how they met Suzaku along with Tohdoh, Kaguya Sumeragi and Taizo Kirihara. After that he explained how he had been hiding the two of them at Ashford Academy, which reminded Euphemia that Lady Marianne had a close friendship with the Ashford Family. Finally he told how about his gambling matches against nobles, he and Suzaku thought it was funny how easy it was to beat them, even Euphy let slip a chuckle or two.

* * *

Kallen rummaged through her bag, desperately looking for her cell phone, she had to call back Ohgi and let him know exactly what happened. It felt like so many things were jumbled together in a very confusing manner. It was obvious that Lelouch and Suzaku were friends, they even came out and said in when Suzaku joined the student council. The one thing that didn't fit in with all this is how Princess Euphemia was involved, and why she wanted to speak with the Prince of Ashford Academy. There was something suspicious going on and she felt that something needed to be done.

She found her cell phone and quickly dialed Zero's number. Kallen felt it was necessary to tell the leader of the Black Knights first. The line was ringing, but absolutely no response from the masked leader. Silently cursing her luck she quickly dialed the number of her friend Kaname Ohgi.

"Listen Kallen, I promised i would call you when the ammo arrived..." Oghi said

Kallen interrupted and said impatiently "Forget the stupid ammo, something bigger then that is going on and I can't get a hold of Zero."

"Okay, calm down and tell me whats wrong." Oghi said he sat leaning against the wall of their base

Kallen took a breath before saying "I was sitting in the park talking with one of my classmates when Suzaku Kururugi came over. He said someone wanted to meet him before he glanced at a limousine waiting on the street. The rear passenger window came down and there was the Sub-Viceroy Euphemia li Britannia. My classmate got up and followed Suzaku over to the car and they both got in, then they drove off. I just tried to get a hold of Zero, but he's not picking up."

Ohgi was at a loss for words after hearing what Kallen saw. He cleared hs throat before saying "Okay, come back here as quick as you can. I'll try and call Zero." as he ended the call

Kallen closed her cell phone and stuffed it back into her bag before jumping into a taxi. As they drove the hideout Kallen tried to make sense of everything._ 'If Euphemia wanted to meet Suzaku's friends, why didn't he have her come along as well?'_ The ace pilot of the Black Knights thought. There was something strange going on and it was a safe bet the Lelouch had something to of it. After they were done with the next mission she would have to look up as much info on the Prince of Ashford as possible.

The cell phone in Lelouch's pocket was beginning to work his last nerve as they continued to drive. He could very well guess that it was Kallen trying to contact his alter ego Zero about what happened to him. When he was done here he would have to think of some way to get the Black Knights attention away from Euphemia and himself. If he was right they might very well try to kidnap him as well as Nunnally and use them as bargaining chips. As he continued his train of thought it was Euphy who brought him back to reality abruptly.

"Well isn't this a day of sweet surprise. To think you and Nunnally were so close all this time, and that you and Suzaku are friends as well. Nunnally, how is she?" Euphemia asked

"She's living with me, but she's still blind and crippled." Lelouch said

Euphemia moved forward and hugged her half brother before saying "I'm so sorry, the hatred you must feel for us and the rest of the Royal

Family. If there's anything Cornelia and I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask."

Lelouch was taken aback by the sudden embrace, but was thankful for it. If he could've been found by any member of his family, he was glad it was Euphy. After taking a moment to enjoy the hug Lelouch pulled back and asked "You haven't told anyone about me yet, have you?"

"Not yet, I was thinking about calling Cornelia and telling her the good news that we found you. I'm sure she would be thrilled to know that the two of you are still alive." Euphemia said brightly

_'And if she finds out right now that we're still alive, no doubt_ she'll_ stick us on a plane for Pendragon.'_ Lelouch thought as he tried to think of a way out of this situation. After a moment he decided to just be straight, and explain why telling Cornelia shouldn't be told, at least for now.

"I don't know if I want her to know right now, if she finds out you can guess what will happen. She'll call Pendragon and let the Emperor know where I am, and he'll order that I be sent back to the homeland. I have no intention of becoming another pawn in his little game of chess, and i refuse to put Nunnally through anything else like that again." Lelouch said defiantly

"But if you just stay here in Area 11 like this..." Euphemia began to say before Lelouch placed his hand on her head

"I gave up my claim to the throne years ago, and i changed my name when I enrolled at Ashford. It may not be perfect, but i'm happy where i am right now. So please, don't tell Cornelia that i'm here yet." Lelouch said

The third princess began to tear up before she said "Alright, i promise i won't tell her, but you should. I'm sure she would be thrilled when she finds out that the two of you are still alive."

Lelouch sighed with relief before gently wiping the tears forming on Euphemia's face before saying "Thank you, i really appreciate it." before he looked out the window and realized they were approaching the Viceroy's Palace.

"Sub-Viceroy, we have arrived at our destination." a voice came through the intercom as they past through security and drove ever closer to the main entrance.

"I understand, driver would you please drive Suzaku and his friend to Ashford academy?" the third princess responded

"Of course your highness." the driver's voice responded

Lelouch reached down and took out a scrap of paper and a pen out of his bag. He wrote down the words 'Lulu' as well as the number to his cell phone. he neatly folded up the piece of paper and offered it to the third princess

Euphy took the piece of paper and opened it, she couldn't help but snicker before asking "Is this your phone number Lulu?" as she read the piece of paper

"Only the school girls, whom have crushes on Lelouch call him that." Suzaku said

Lelouch let out a rare chuckle before saying "yeah, just in case you want to talk or something. Who knows maybe we can all get together and have dinner or something. maybe we can get Cornelia can join us too."

"I'm sure she wouldn't miss that. It would be wonderful to catch up over dinner." the third princess said excitedly

_"And i wouldn't miss asking her a few questions, while she's under effects of geass of course."_ Lelouch thought. He was considering using it on Euphemia, but there would be little that could be gained from it, at least not yet.

As the limo pulled up in front of the Viceroy's Palace, Euphy slipped the scrap of paper into the sleeve of her spectacular dress. She wore a huge smile plastered across her face as she walked past all the guards and palace staff.

"You know i'm surprised Lelouch. I would've bet that your first thought after seeing her would have been to run away as fast as you can."

Suzaku said as the limo on the Sub-Viceroy's orders were to take them back to Ashford Academy.

Lelouch took a moment to think of a decent excuse. After carefully thinking he said "Well, that would've looked extremely strange. Don't forget that Kallen also saw what happened as well. If I had tried to run away, she would've wondered what was going on. She would have asked me what happened next time she saw me on campus, and most likely members of the student council would've overheard. I think the two of us should keep what happened quiet, if this gets out we could be up to our necks in trouble."

Suzaku leaned back in his seat as he understood his best friends train of thought. 'I think I understand where Lelouch is coming from. If the student council or the rest of the student body did in fact find out what happened, it would be a complete and utter nightmare. Fans of the princess would pester and hound them with all sorts of questions. Milly, Shirley and Nina had to endure the same thing after the hotel jacking, and they haven't been able to leave schools grounds since because of the media.' Suzaku thought as the limo pulled up to their destination.

"Well this has been fun, but i got somewhere else i gotta be. Take care Suzaku" Lelouch said as he got out and started to walk in the direction opposite of the academy.

"Wait, aren't you going to go back to Ashford?" Suzaku called out as he climbed out and walked around the limo.

"Classes have been canceled for the rest of the day, so there's no point." Lelouch said as the limo started to drive away from the two boys.

"Ohh yeah, I forgot about that. By the way, what were you doing with Kallen anyway? Suzaku asked as he watched their ride turn a corner and disappear from sight.

"I had some shopping to take care of, and I just happened to run into her at the market." Lelouch lied. The truth is he was on his way the Black knights hideout before he ran into Kallen.

"And we grabbed you before you could finish right? Okay, i'll see ya later." Suzaku said as he waved goodbye and walked back into Ashford Academy

'Finally i can get back to my little Black Knights.' Lelouch thought as he started to walk away. He pulled out his phone to see how many missed calls he had gotten from Kallen as a result of what happened. 'Geez, over a dozen missed calls. Not only from our little ace, but from Ohgi as well. I'm starting to think they really are helpless without me' came to his mind as he reviewed the missed call list.

* * *

*Later, in the Viceroy's Palace*

As Euphemia sat at her magnificently handcrafted desk in the Sub-Viceroy's office while she finished on a politicians worst nightmare, paperwork. As she reviewed all the files, from terrorist reports to civilian affairs, it was obvious her mind was completely elsewhere. She was thrilled to know that Lelouch and Nunnally had actually survived after all these years would have been an understatement. It felt like only yesterday that Nunnally and herself were almost forcing Lelouch to participate in their little tea parties while Lady Marianne would watch over them.

It was then that Euphemia found a damage report on the Lake Kaawaguchi Hotel, and her happy mood turned somber. Less then a week ago she was at the mercy of the infamous terrorist Zero, but he didn't do anything to her. If he truly hated Britannia, why didn't he take her as a prisoner, or kill her like Clovis? But what really confused her was how he talked to her, saying that she hadn't changed. All this really confused her, because it made her think that he somehow knew her, kind of like an old friend or a brother..."

She stood up and looked out the window, as she gazed into her reflection only two words popped into her head.

'_Brother...Lelouch_'

Euphemia sat back down as a tear made it's way down her cheek. The more she wondered if Lelouch really was Zero, the more the evidence seemed to fit. Lelouch hated the Royal Family, and Zero made it clear that the sole reason he killed Clovis was because he was an offspring of the Emperor. As she continued to debate what to do next, a secretary walked into the room

"Excuse me your majesty, but the Viceroy of Area 11 is calling to speak with you" The secretary as she bowed her head

Euphemia turned away from the secretary and wiped away the tear marks on her face as she said "Thank you, that will be all."

As the woman left the room the Sub-Viceroy took a moment to gather herself. She turned around and picked up handset.

"Hello Cornelia, how's the investigation going?"

* * *

Author note:

That's it for this chapter. i gotta say thank you to all the people who favorited and are following the story. It really made my day when i woke up the morning after and saw my inbox showing the awesome responses this story has gotten.

So please review, and comment on how you liked this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass

Chapter 3: Confrontations

"For the last time you will address me a Viceroy, Sub-Viceroy Euphemia. We must keep up formalities that we've learned while growing up" Cornelia said

"I'm sorry Viceroy, how goes your investigation?" Euphemia asked

"For the moment we are at a stalemate over here. I'm sad to say but the E.U. came well prepared over here. They've established an impressive line of defensive along the El Alamein front, even i'm finding it difficult to break through it." Cornelia said

"I find it hard to believe the infamous Witch if Britannia is having such a hard time." Euphemia said in a teasing voice.

The second princesses eyes flashed menacingly before she said "I'll admit i'm having a hard time, which is why Schneizel has offered to replace me here, so I can return to Area 11. Have the Knightpolice been able to make any progress on the refrain situation?"

"Not yet, they're following up on several leads. They believe they'll be able to stop the flow of refrain coming in shortly." Euphemia said smiling

"That's good news, which means we can deal with more important matters. We believe we've discovered the general location of the Japan Liberation Front's base. Due to the intelligence reports that we've gotten, we think they are somewhere in Narita." Cornelia said

"Well then thats good news, isn't it?" Euphemia asked

"Yes, we're much closer to eradicating the last of the filth that had plagued us for the longest time. Once we wipe them off the the map, then the we are that much closer to solidifying domestic affairs." Cornelia said

"If it's alright, i'd like to come with you." Euphemia said suddenly

Cornelia's eyes widen in surprise before she said "What do you mean? You don't have any combat experience, I don't think it's a wise idea, you've been through quite a bit lately"

"But i'm sick and tired of having to go through all this boring paperwork, it's a complete and utter nightmare. If you'd like, I can remain on the G-1 and provide logistical support for you and the rest of our forces." Euphemia said impatiently

Cornelia was conflicted on whether or not to bring her sister along. While she didn't want her to come because she honestly felt Euphy didn't belong in a warzone, Cornelia could sympathize because almost none of their familywanted to deal with deskwork. She took a moment to gather herself before saying "Alright, you can come along with me to introduce ourselves to the Japan Liberation Front. Why are you suddenly interested in the JLF?"

"I'm not interested in them, I'm interested in Area 11. You said that once terrorism has been cleared up that you'd be leaving me in charge. I want to stand along side you and show them who's boss." Euphemia said

"Alright, i'll be coming back shortly. I temporarily assigned General Dalton to protect you. Feel free to use him however you want." Cornelia said

"That won't be nessessary Nellie, I'll just remain here in the palace until you return."

Euphy sighed while she glanced at the towering pile of paperwork in front of her

Cornelia smiled before saying "Okay, i'll be back later tomorrow."

"Take care of yourself sister." Euphemia said quickly before cutting the transmission

"FOR THE LAST TIME, ADDRESS ME AS..." Cornelia yelled as she saw her sister sign off. She rubbed her eyes, intending to fall asleep and get a good nights sleep. Right before she crawled under the covers, she stopped as something hit her. Euphy's behavior as of late was changing, and there had to be a reason for it. She returned back to her desk and decided to ask Dalton to do a little bit of investigating

*At the Black Knights HQ*

Lelouch returned to the hideout of the Black Knights while dressed in his Zero disguise. As he entered he noticed both Ohgi and Kallen sitting down on circular couch in the back waiting for him to arrive.

"Why aren't the two of you getting ready? We've found out the location of the largest distributors of refrain, and your just hanging out?" Zero questioned

"We'll get to that in a minute, something really important happened today and i couldn't get a hold of you." Kallen cryed out

"Kallen saw Suzaku Kururugi and a britannin student getting into a limousine earlier today. Now that wouldn't be such a big deal, but they joined the Sub-Viceroy in the backseat." Ohgi said as he carefully examined Zero's body language

Zero sat down across from Kallen and asked "Who exactly is this britannin student? If I knew more about him then maybe we can figure out whether or not to do something."

"His name is Lelouch Lamperouge, the thing is not much is known about him. The only thing i know for certain is that he and Suzaku are friends." Kallen said with a tired look on her face

"It's probably not a big deal, I wouldn't worry about it. It sounds like the powder-puff princess just wanted to meet Suzaku's friend" Zero replyed before he stood up and said "We're wasting time, the shipment of refrain could be leaving the warehouse anytime now. Kallen, go prepare the Glasgow, Ohgi, i need you to assemble the rest of them Black Knights." and with that the masked leader left.

Ohgi sighed before standing up to follow Zero's instructions, Kallen was left alone to her thoughts

*Down by the refrain distribution warehouse*

Zero went on ahead to find a way into the warehouse district while the Black Knights stayed out of sight. While several members kept and eye out for their masked leaders signal, Kallen and Ohgi were sitting beside a Glasgow they had acquired.

"What exactly do you know about those two students?" Oghi asked quietly, while they patiently waited for the signal.

"What do you mean?" The ace of the Black Knights asked curiously

"Well, Zero seemed to me like he was dodging the whole thing. I wondered what exactly do you know about them." Oghi said

Kallen leaned back against the wall and carefully thought for some time. 'What exactly do I know about Lelouch and Suzaku? There must be something that i've overlooked, but what is it?'

Before Kallen could put even more thought into the whole situation, Zero gave the signal for the others to follow. Kallen jumped into the nightmare frame while several people checked their rifles while asking out loud how many tricks their leader had up their sleeve. The Black Knights hurried over to the metal door before pulling out the guns and started to shot at the door. Being made of cheap flimsy material, it didn't stand much chance and was shreaded within moments of shooting.

"The Black Knights have arrived" Tamaki could be heard shouting arrogantly, which made Lelouch and Kallen sweat drop as they shook their heads.

*The next day*

At the Viceroy's Palace, Euphemia was reviewing an unusual police report. Apparently a massive smuggling ring of refrain was uncovered the following night. All the smugglers were taken into custody as well as a corrupted member of the Knightpolice. Countless Elevens who were found in a back room of the warehouse were taken to nearby hospitals. The most shocking thing the second princess noticed was that the Black Knights had a hand in all this. She put down the file and was about to pick up her cell phone, wanting to talk to her half brother Lelouch, but those thoughts were driven from her head as the doors to her office were thrown open.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sub-Viceroy?" Cornelia roared as she stormed into the room and slammed her hands on the desk seperating the two sisters.

"What's wrong now?" Euphemia asked in a worried voice.

"I asked Dalton to keep a careful eye on you, and to find out everything you've done since i left. Is there anything you wish to discuss with me?" Cornelia asked while glaring

"I would appriciate it if you could be a more specific, Viceroy" Euphemia said as she stood up out of her chair.

"I found out that Suzaku and you spent a nice little limo ride after I left, and you allowed one of his friends to join you as well. How many times do I have to tell you that discrimination against the numbers is our policy, and allowing two dirty elevens to ride with you in such a manner is just appalling." Cornelia said

"Suzaku was the only eleven in the limo, and just for the record the other boy is a pure blood britannian." Euphemia said

"A pure blooded britannian who lowers themselves by hanging out with a number is no better then a number, i'm just trying to make sure you don't be as pathetic as that boy." Cornelia replyed

It was Euphemia's turn to slam her hands down and glared at her older sister before yelling "You don't even know who 'that boy' is, and you have the arrogance to just someone without even knowing their face."

In all the years that Cornelia had known, her younger sister had never talked to anybody in such a manner, least of all her. She took a deep breath before asking "Okay then, i'm curious to know how this boy is. Could you please tell me his name?"

Euphemia lowered her head before muttering "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you."

"Why the hell not? What are you hiding Sub-Viceroy? As your sister I demand you tell me who the boy is now!" Cornelia roared

"And I told you I can't tell you. Not because I don't want to tell you, because i would love to say it. The reason I can't is because he specifically told me not to tell anyone, especially you until he's ready."

Cornelia stared at shock at her defiant sister before saying "Very well, we'll be leaving for Narita shortly, please get ready."

Without a word Euphemia scooped her cell phone from her desk before leaving the room as quickly as possible. In her haste to put some distance between her and Cornelia, she didn't realize she passed General Dalton and Lord Gilford.

"Is everything all right Princess?" Gilford asked as the two entered the room

"I don't know, I have never seen Euphy act in such a way. It goes without saying she is definitely hiding something." as she sat herself upon the desk and picked up the refrain incident that involved the Black Knights.

"I apologize for my actions, if I had been there at the time I would've never allowed it to happen." Dalton pleaded

"Were you able to figure out anything about the second boy in the limo Dalton?" Cornelia asked she read the file.

"There was nothing on the boy at all. all we managed to get was a vague description of the boy. All we know is he's about 5'8' with ebony hair and violet eyes. The boy couldn't be older than 18." Dalton said

'That vague description reminds me of Lelouch, kind of ironic.' Cornelia thought before coming to her senses and said "Okay, we the battle of Narita to worry about now, then we'll deal with my unruly sister and this boy. Get ready gentleman, we're going to introduce ourselves to the JLF."

"Yes your highness." Gilford and Dalton said together as all three left the room

Author notes:

I want to apologize about something, while I was writing this chapter I was having some serious computer problems. Whenever I began writing about the refrain warehouse incident i would be hit with all kinds of computer problems. I pushed through it for you guys and wrote it all out three times, but after the third incident I said forget it.

The main thing i wanted to get to was the Euphemia X Cornelia scene at the end. I got a interesting plot to go with that, but it won't come be revealed until after the battle of Narita.

So please everyone Comment (cause I love waking up and seeing such awesome comments) and Follow


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass

Chapter 4: The Calm before the Storm

Having 'acquired' a swimsuit from one the members of the swim club, C.C. climbed to the highest diving board. She gazed up at the nearly cloudless night sky as she felt herself become calm. Taking a deep breath, she leapt forward and dove into the swimming pool while Lelouch was typing away on computer as he sat on a lounge chair

"Hmm, a britannian? Looks too confident to be a spy. An extremist?" Lelouch said out loud as he came across a file as he was browsing through Black Knight membership applicants

"Isn't it wonderful how the number of recruits keeps growing" C.C. said as she came floating by on the surface of the water

"And it was simpler then i ever expected." Lelouch said he watched his swimming green haired companion. "While i bitterly hate the brittanians, i refuse to condone terrorism. that's the prevailing view of most elevens"

"Then basically elevens support the Black Knights for the most part" C.C. said

"Which in turn makes it easier for us to operate as a whole. It's a huge help that the people don't report our activities to the brittanians. Plus I hear some group called Kyoto offered to send us some nightmares. The number of informants has been increasing quickly too. The Japanese can't resist jumping on the bandwagon, they hear a well grounded buzzword and off they go." Lelouch said as he closed the laptop and relaxed

"Hence the 'Knights of Justice' act" C.C. said as she climbed out of the pool

"Yeah, well everybody loves a hero, and what better hero then a knight?" Lelouch said smirked

"I kind of doubt that's what a real knight for justice would say" C.C. said as she giggled

"You don't think so?" Lelouch said as his cell phone started to ring. He attempted to pick it up, only to have a certain green haired witch swipe it out of his hands and shove him off the lounge chair

"Hello, Lelouch Lamperouge's cell." C.C. said as she sat down that was vacated by aforementioned boy as he struggled to pick himself off the ground

"Ohh, is this Lelouch's girlfriend?" A gentle voice replied from the receiver

"Well i'm something to him, that's for sure. He's a little busy right now, can I take a message?" C.C. said giggling

Lelouch stood up and swiped the phone from C.C. and spoke into the phone "Hello, who is this?"

"How could you have forgotten me so quickly, it's Euphy." The third princess replied

"No way Euphy, how are you?" Lelouch asked as he sat back down and grabbed C.C. by her wrist.

"I'm good, should I call back later? I wouldn't want to interrupt your date." Euphemia said giggling.

"It isn't a date. It's just your brother hanging out with a cheeky witch, whom i'm going to have to talk to in a bit" Lelouch said sarcastically only to have C.C. stick her tongue out in annoyance

"That's too bad, i'm sure there have got to be girls lining up to go out with you" Euphemia said

'You have no idea, it gets annoying after a while.' Lelouch thought before he said "I'm just waiting for the right girl. All the girls at this school just find ways to rub me the wrong way on how annoying they are."

"Well they have a true fairy tale prince in their midst, you really can't blame them can you?" Euphy said

"I guess not, what are you doing at this late hour?" Lelouch said

"Cornelia and I are getting ready to introduce ourselves to the JLF. Lately i've been cooped up behind a desk and it's been killing me." Euphemia said

'So the Britannian army is on their way to fight the JLF, this is the best news i've heard all day' Lelouch thought before he said "Well I hope you two stay safe. Maybe we'll invite you to have dinner with us when you get back."

"That would be wonderful! Listen I gotta go right now, but I will call you later, okay?" Euphy said before she hung up

"Well i'm surprised you allowed yourself to get caught by the powder-puff princess, let alone gave her your cell number. Aren't you worried she'll try and take you back to the homeland?" C.C. said

Lelouch stuffed the phone into his pocket before he said "She's one person who I know that can be trusted. Now about you taking my phone, you seriously are becoming annoying."

"You think i'm annoying, do you?" C.C. said as she leaned closer to Lelouch

"Wh-what are you doing?" Lelouch stuttered as he became aware of the closing gap between the two.

"Teaching you..." C.C. whispered as she moved in even closer

"C.C." Lelouch said softly before he lightly closed his eyes

The immortal witch leaned in and whispered into Lelouch's ear "Teaching you how annoying I can really be."

Lelouch's eyes snapped open before he said "How much longer are you going to be like this witch?"

"You know you like it." C.C. said teasingly before picking up her towel and throwing it to Lelouch before turning around and started to leave

"BLOODY GREEN HAIRED WITCH!" Lelouch yelled

'You just make it too easy; I think might have some more fun with you Lulu.' C.C. thought as she went to change

* * *

The next morning Lelouch walked into the dining room in the clubhouse to find Nunnally and their maid Sayoko sitting at the table folding origami cranes while drinking tea.

Sayoko stood up and bowed to the newest arrival in the room and said "Good morning master Lelouch, did you sleep well?"

"Good morning big brother, I was beginning to think we'd have to pry you out of bed with the Jaws of Life." Nunnally said while laughing

"I'm good; I just had some things weighing in on my mind last night. Sayoko, could you make us some breakfast please?" Lelouch asked.

"Of course, I'll just be a few minutes." Sayoko said before heading into the kitchen.

"What was on your mind Lelouch?" Nunnally asked as she started to drink her cup of tea

Lelouch took a moment before saying "Yesterday, Euphy found me while I was at the market with Kallen."

Nunnally was so surprised to hear this news she almost dropped her tea cup. She placed the cup and saucer on the table and muttered "Does this mean we have to back to the homeland?"

Lelouch reached out and held his little sisters hand and said "Not if I have anything to say about it. Euphy said she won't say a word to anyone, not even to Cornelia. The last thing either of us wants is to be engulfed by that circus called the Royal Family."

"Good, cause all I want is to stay here with you. I've made so many great friends, and I don't want to give all that up." Nunnally said brightly before Sayoko brought in their breakfast.

"By the way, i'm going to be gone for the weekend." Lelouch said

"Ohh, where are you going to?" asked Nunnally

"I was thinking about going camping, maybe do some fishing while i'm gone." Lelouch said

"Well that sounds like fun, I hope to catch a really big fish." Nunnally said laughing

'ohh I plan on catching a big fish alright, and her name is Cornelia' Lelouch thought as he smirked as he reclined in his chair. it was then he remembered something 'I just gotta make sure Kallen doesn't spill the beans. She saw me climb into the limo with Euphy and Suzaku. If she asks me what all that was about, then it could lead to unusual questions and more craziness from the fangirls here.' Lelouch thought while he ate his french toast.

"Is something wrong?" Nunnally asked

"I just remembered, I need to talk to Kallen about something. I'll be back later." Lelouch said quickly and dashed out.

Sayoko walked back into the dining room and asked "Ohh my, did your brother have some errands to take care of?"

"He went to talk to a girl from the student council; maybe he's going to tell her he likes her." Nunnally said giggling

* * *

*In the clubroom*

Rivalz and Shirley were hard at work while Nina was busy typing away on her keyboard in the corner. Balancing the budget for the gardening club was almost done, which was a surprise since they only had a couple of members of the Student Council there. The pres and vice-pres were nowhere to be found, and Suzaku had military duties. They all thought Kallen went to the hospital for some unknown reason, until she walked into the room...

"Ohh hey everyone, where are the others?" Kallen asked in her frail little voice

"Well, I believe Suzaku has to go with the military somewhere, but we don't know anything about our fearless leader or Lelouch" Rivalz said

"I'd have thought you two would be off gambling again." Shirley replied

"He just hasn't been interested in outclassing nobles lately. I seriously need to drag him to one." Rivalz moaned

"Not if I got anything to say about it you don't!" Shirley said

"Well I need to ask Lelouch an important question." Kallen said

"Is our shy little Kallen finally going to confess her love?" Rivalz said teasingly.

Milly came walking into the room at perhaps the worst possible time to hear Shirley squeal "Confess...LOVE! So you are in love with Lulu!"

"No way, Kallen is in love with Lelouch?" Milly said with usual smile

"Heaven's no, I do not love Lelouch. I just wanted to know where he went yesterday." Kallen said

"What do you mean? What did he do yesterday?" Rivalz asked

"I just wanted to know where he went after he left me at the park yesterday." Kallen said as she at sat down

"You were at the park yesterday with Lelouch? Were you two lovebirds on a date?" Milly said

"For the last time, we were not on a date!" Kallen cried just as Lelouch entered the room

"Ohh hey Kallen there you are. I was wondering if I could have a word with you in private" Lelouch said

Kallen stood up and said "I think I deserve an explanation on why you left." Kallen said shortly as she walked past Lelouch and walked out the door.

As Lelouch followed Kallen he was aware of the surprised glances all the members of the student council. The two students made sure there were well away from the student council room until they both stopped to talk. However, neither of them had noticed that Miya Hillmick of the Swimming Club was spying on her crush Lelouch

"So tell me Lelouch, why did the Sub-Viceroy want to see you?" Kallen said as she carefully looked at her classmate

'Is she still going on about this? Kallen is proving to be more troublesome' Lelouch thought of a good excuse as he looked out a nearby window and onto the grounds before saying "She wanted to know a bit more about Suzaku, and who better to ask then his best friend?"

"You can understand i'm finding that hard to believe. He's just and eleven, why would Princess Euphemia want to know more about him?" Kallen asked

"Perhaps because Euphy is a very kind person." Lelouch said

"Euphy? Is that a nickname or something?" Kallen asked as she tried to extract as much information as possible

"It's what she prefers to be addressed informally, every time I tried to refer to her as Sub-Viceroy, she corrected me immediately. Now I got a question for you, why are you so interested in all this? Do you admire the Sub-Viceroy or something?" Lelouch asked, trying to turn the tables.

"Don't answer my questions with questions, why is the princess so interested in you?" Kallen said impatiently

"She wasn't interested in me, Livewire." Lelouch lied with a sneer on his face before he turned to walk away.

"I'm not finished talking to you Lelouch." Kallen said

"Well i'm done listening to you. Don't you have anything better to do then hang out with me?" Lelouch said as he turned a corner and left Kallen in the hallway

'Your hiding something Lelouch and I promise, I will find out what it is.' Kallen swore as she felt her cell phone vibrate. Ohgi sent her a text that the Black Knights needed to get ready for a mission, as well as prepare several nightmares that were arriving. She turned and looked in the direction the Lelouch had left earlier and said "To be continued..." as she also left the hallway as well

After Kallen had left Miya came out from where she was hiding and smirked as she thought 'Ohh this it the juiciest gossip i've heard all day, I gotta tell Sophie right away!'

* * *

Author Notes:

I have to say i had fun writing this chapter, certain times I couldn't stop laughing. A few things i want to get out of the way.

First i considered cutting out the swimming pool scene cause at first because I felt it was irrelevant, but then I realized I could have a Lulu X C.C. scene and have a few laughs. So expect a little bit more of C.C. teasing Lelouch.

Second I wanted to bring in the character Miya (who only makes one appearance the whole anime) to shake things up a bit. After the battle of Narita there are going to be some awkward questions.

And finally to all my loyal followers be ready for annoying fangirls, epic chess matches, and deep dish pizzas! All of this leading up to a party that will bring tears to the eyes of several characters (and perhaps a few readers.)

So please Follow this story (I promise, it's only going to get better) review (i love reading all the kind words from everyone) and share it with your friends :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass (One can only dream)

Figured i'd reply to a few reviews:

Worker72: I haven't thought about making Kallen do that, but i'm seriously considering it.

Honestliar33: When i read your review I couldn't help but laugh. I am in fact a guy; but you are not the first to think that, and you certainly won't be the last.

* * *

Chapter 5: The battle of Narita

The lights came on all through-out the warehouse, and illuminated the awaiting nightmare frames. Just about every rookie who had been selected to join the Black Knights stood around the darkened room gazing in awe and the massive machines. While on the other side of the room stood some of the original members who were inspecting an unusual looking red nightmare

"Those guys from Kyoto, they believe in us. They sent us this" Sugiyama said

"A completely made Japanese nightmare" Minami said

"The Guren MK2" Kallen said as she gazed at its amazing modifications

"Did you check out the manual?" Sugiyama asked

"Ha ha, I'm really loving this" Tamaki said chuckling and stared up at the Guren "The big shots in Kyoto are recognizing us"

"We've got their approval" Minami said grinning

"Tamaki-san, could you show me how to use this equipment here?" one of the younger recruits called out

"Ohh yeah sure, i'll be right there." Tamaki said running off, feeling important

"Newbies, what are you gonna do?" Inoue said as she along the rest of the core members went off to follow the resident goofball. After they left only Kallen was standing alone with the Guren, or so she believed...

"First Tamaki and now Inoue are treating this like a party" Zero's voice came from the shadows before he himself stepped out and revealed himself to Kallen

"Huh?" Kallen said confused

"Kyoto is backing mulitple resistance groups, correct?" Zero asked as he walked over to the red haired pilot

"Yes, which means we've finally made it in, they know that we're worthy" Kallen said proudly

"No, your wrong there Kallen. this is merely a test that they've put to us." Zero said

"So what if it is? This is still incredible." Kallen said smiling

"Your an optimist." Zero shortly before he threw an unusual looking key to Kallen

"What's this" Kallen asked looking at the item in her hand, which looked like the feather of a bird

"The Guren MK2 is yours now Kallen" Zero said

"Mine, but we have a lot more people now and we can't afford to lose you. We need the Guren's defense to protect you"

"Your a top notch pilot, i'm a commander. I'll use a burai, but you're our only ace to play during a battle. Besides, you have reasons to fight"

Kallen was taken aback by the masked leader's statement. She looked at the activation key in her hand and said "Right."

Ohgi came over to where Zero and Kallen were talking with a folder in hand and said "Zero, you got a second? We got some weird intel here from a britannian who wants to join up with the Black Knights."

After a few moments of reading Zero said "I expected this move from the Viceroy."

"This could be a trap to lure us out. I'd say even if we wanted to confirm the information it's too risky to contact him directly. But news like this isn't something we can just ignore. What should we do?"

Zero closed the folder and said "This weekend we're going hiking, to the Narita Mountains."

Ohgi's face lit up in shock at the masked leaders statement before he said "Very well then."

Zero walked away from the two and thought "So Euphy was telling the truth, this is going to be interesting."

* * *

*The next day, In Narita*

In a mountain cabin sat two soldiers of the JLF

"Sector five, nothing to report. The next scheduled report will be in two hours." A younger guard with light brown hair said to a person on the phone before hanging up, after which he joined his companion in their game of Go

"Of course there's nothing to report, this area is controlled by the Japan Liberation Front. Nobody can just stroll in..." the second guard who had much darker hair began to say; until the door to the cabin opened and inside stepped the leader of the Black Knights, the infamous Zero.

As both guards made moves to apprehend the intruder; Zero took off his mask and said "Relax, I only came to talk." while he activated his geass on the two men before saying "I want you to ignore any unusual activity during your watch."

Within moments the geass command effected both guards, forcing them to obey the orders they received After that Lelouch put his helmet back on and sent a signal to the rest of the Black Knights who were patiently waiting near the bottom of the mountain.

"I've confirmed the signal from Zero, we're now moving to way-point two." Ohgi said over the radio

Minutes later, the remaining members of the Black Knights followed their plan. They traveled up the side of the mountain, while hauling large containers with mining equipment.

"Hey, why doesn't Zero just use the radio in his Burai?" Tamaki said

"And what do you suppose he meant when he said 'Hiking'?" Inoue asked

"Uhh, military training, right? Only with Zero in another location?" Tamaki replied

"Maybe we'll dig a hot spring? Is that why we brought those excavators? Then hell, i'm all for it!" Sugiyama said

"Kallen, you hear anything about this" Tamaki asked

"I haven't" Kallen replied with a sad look on her face

"How about you Ohgi?" Sugiyama asked

"Nope, not a word." Ohgi replied shortly while he realized 'Zero isn't using the radio to avoid being traced, is he serious about this?'

* * *

*Aboard the G-1*

"We're certain the Japan Liberation Front's headquarters are in this area. We've already split four battalions into seven units and hidden them in the vicinity. We've only to wait for the Viceroy's signal then we'll surround them with one fell swoop and wipe them out" General Dalton said as they reviewed a map of the area

"Are you confident that the enemy won't show up outside the encirclement line?" Euphemia asked

"You mean Zero?" Cornelia asked as she carefully looked at her younger sister

"Have no fear about that, as the operation begins we'll be blocking off the surrounding highways and mountain roads also." Dalton replied

"Plus we have reserve units. If Zero is stupid enough to show up, it will be the end of him" Cornelia said smugly

Euphemia could only look on at her elder sister and wonder what would happen if Zero was daring enough to show up.

"I'd like an active role in this battle Viceroy." Euphemia said as she turned to her elder sister.

These words shocked everybody to say the least. Here who they all thought was the incompetent pink princess, requesting to be more involved in military matters.

"Very well, you can handle the medical corp for now. If you need any help ask of of the generals here to assist you." Cornelia said standing up and leaving along with Dalton and Guilford

* * *

*Outside the mountain cabin in Narita*

"C.C. what are you doing here?" Lelouch said as he apporoached the green haired immortal

"I said I would protect you, didn't I?" C.C. said

"Aren't you overdoing it?" Lelouch said

"I've been wondering about something Lelouch. Why are you Lelouch?" C.C. said

"I don't have time to discuss philosophy with you" Lelouch said annoyed

"You changed your family surname to Lamperouge, but you kept Lelouch, the name that was given to you at birth. How sentimental, you can't let go of the past." C.C. said

"Well C.C. swings to the other extreme doesn't it, it's not a human name" Lelouch said

C.C. turned around at just the right time that the wind blew past the two, sending flakes of snow into the air

"Lelouch, do you know why snow is white? It's white because it's forgotten what color it's supposed to be" C.C. said

* * *

*just outside the G-1*

As reports came in that various units were awaiting at their assigned positions, Cornelia dealt with it in her usual manner, but she had something else on her mind

"Princess Cornelia." Lord Guilford's voice came through the radio

"Let me guess, your thinking about Euphy as well." Cornelia said

"Yes, bringing her to the front lines is one thing, but her recent behavior is something else." Guilford said

"You've noticed it too." Cornelia said sighing. No matter how she thought about it, none of it made any sense. Euphy had never stood up to anyone in such a way, let alone her own sister.

"I feel that after this whole JLF incident is done with, we should focus on getting a bit of info from her, as well as warrant officer Kururugi."

"He was in the limo with Euphy and the mystery boy, correct? Yes, I think it would be wise to have him join us after we take care of things here. I would like you and Dalton to handle Kururugi, and hopefully I can get through to my sister." Cornelia said

* * *

*Inside the G-1*

Princess Euphemia was carefully examining the map of the area, and noticed something unusual

"Whats that unit there, holding to the rear?" Euphemia asked as she noticed a single yellow nightmare on the screen

"A reserve force, with an eleven pilot." a commander replyed

"What, you mean thats the Lancelot?" Euphy asked impatiently

"As a rule, number's aren't allowed to operate nightmares, but that unit is an exception" another commander replied

* * *

*On the highest peak of Narita*

"Are you really going through with this?" Ohgi asked as he noticed the masked leader approaching

"Our opponent is Cornelia, whose forces are among the best Britannia has to offer."

"Then why don't we cooperate with the Japan Liberation Front?"

"What was that? Ohgi, don't you believe in me anymore?"

"What do you mean? i was the one who asked you to be our leader, don't you remember?"

"Then there's only one answer to give."

* * *

*Back at the G-1*

As Cornelia was sitting in her custom Gloucester thinking how she would go about talking with Euphy, a transmittion came through over the radio

"Viceroy, it's time" General Dalton's voice said

Cornelia gathered herself for a moment before she announced "Right, commence operation"

With that one command, every Britannian soldier came out from where they were hiding, and began their attack. Within a minute, the entire mountain was surrounded by at least a hundred nightmare frames. Coming from hidden locations in surrounding forests and a nearby train station, and even more were launched from drop-ships flying overhead

"You the Japan Liberation Front; you who time has left behind, you who have forgotten basic human decency. You and your dream of a bygone golden age shall fall and rot to nothingness"

* * *

*Back with the Black Knights*

"Well, it's begun" Zero said as he gazed down the mountain to see the Britannian forces making their move.

"Huh, what the hell? You've gotta be kidding Zero! Those troops coming in have this whole place surrounded, there's no way out" Tamaki yelled

"We've already been cut off, our only chance of surviving now is to fight" Zero said as he watched the Britannians fall into formation

"Let me get this straight, we're surrounded and you want us to fight them head on?" Tamaki said astounded

"We're fighting against Cornelia, her forces are far stronger then any we've encountered" Sugiyama said

"Correct, it would be a miracle if we win this." Zero said calmly

Ohgi turned around and said "Zero, what are you saying?"

"Even messiah need to perform miracles if they are to be acknowledged, therefore we have to produce our own miracle, don't we?" Zero said

"Now look, pulling this off isn't gonna be cheap. The price could be our lives. I knew it was insane to make you our leader, it should be me." Tamaki yelled as he reached for his rifle.

However; before anyone could make a move, Zero pulled out his own gun and pointed it right at the resident loudmouth. A moment later the masked leader expertly flipped the gun in his hand and held it out so anybody could walk up and take it out of his hand. "Our path of retreat, has been cut off. If you think you can win without me, then shoot me. Someone, anyone?" He said looking around

Nothing but blank faces showed up on all the surrounding members, none of them could find the courage to stand up and take authority of what they believed to be a suicide mission

"Since you've joined the Black Knights you have only two choices. You may live with me, or you may parish with me." Zero said dramatically

After a few moments of silence Tamaki said "Alright fine, do what you want"

"We acknowledge you as our leader Zero" Ohgi announced

"Thank you very much, I appriciate it. Kallen get ready to use the radiant wave gauntlet, we're going to give the britannian army a rude wake up call." Zero said as he climbed into his own nightmare

"Okay, all preparations have now been completed. Black Knights, prepare to move out. We, the Black Knights are going to launch a surprise attack on the Britannian from the summit of the mountain. Per my instructions you will charge to point three, and the intent of this operation is to capture Cornelia, second princess of Britannia. Our breakthrough route will be opened by the Guren MK2. Kallen, use penetrating electrode number three and settle things with one blow."

"Got it, output is confirmed. Wave surger levels waiting and holding, activating gauntlet now!" Kallen said

For a moment everyone held their breath wondered if the plan had in fact worked, until the entire mountain started to shake. within seconds a massive landslide tore down the mountain, and rained down on the Britannian units.

"The way to Cornelia is cleared, begin the attack!" Zero announced as he himself lead the charge down the mountain and straight to the target.

* * *

*At the G-1*

For about the first half hour after her elder sister departed Euphy grew steadily more bored. She was hoping to be more involved, but the third princess felt like she didn't belong. She turned around and stared up the overstuffed elegant chair that Cornelia had vacated earlier, until she felt an earthquake

"You got to be kidding me, a landslide now?" Euphemia said as she and all the commanding officers viewed the monitors. She watched in horror as countless units were wiped out. There had to be some explanation for all this, but first she had to make sure Cornelia was alright. Thankfully the Viceroy was safe, but an enemy force was taking advantage of the confusion and heading straight for her.

"Are those units from the JLF?" she overheard one of the commanders asked

"Confirming now, it's the Black Knights!" a lieutenant said in fear

"General Dalton is caught in a pincer formation, he's incapable to assist" another soldier said

Euphy walked over to the communication officer and said "Tell my sister to pull back, and connect me to the special corp."

"Yes your majasty" the officer replied as before he brought up Lloyd Asplund on a monitor

"Ohh, hello your highness. Did you want to me connect you to Suzaku?" The weird engineer said shrewdly

"Not right now, whats the condition with the Lancelot?" Euphemia asked

"It's ready for combat, but we've been given the red light by the Viceroy to enter the battle. Perhaps you could allow us to enter the battle." Lloyd replied

"As of now you are at yellow light condition under my authority. I want the Lancelot prepped and ready to move out at a moment's notice. It seems Zero and the Black Knights have made an appearance, so when I give the word move out." Euphemia said as she closed the channel

"Ha-ha wonderful, did you hear the good news Suzaku? Get ready for combat." Lloyd said cheerfully

Euphemia rested her eyes for a moment as she ended the channel with the special corp, only to open them and see unusual activity in the form of two small dots. After a moment they split themselves up into five small units and attacked Cornelia's forces directly.

"You have got to be kidding me! That's it, call back Earl Asplund and tell him he has the green light. Have the Lancelot head straight for the Viceroy and cover her. While your at it, have General Dalton's group pull back as well." Euphemia declared

"But your highness, the JLF base is right in front of them. If they can take it then this battle will be over." a commander replied

"Idiot, if the Viceroy is captured then we'll lose more then the battle. Have them pull back and find another way to Cornelia." Euphemia said

"Your Highness, we just got word that Lord Jeremiah squad tried to attack Zero directly, but were wiped out" A lieutenant called out

'Move it Suzaku, get to Cornelia now.' Euphemia thought

From that moment on, Euphemia took complete command of the G-1. As time progressed she couldn't but feel so inferior as she watched all the bone-chilling combat that was occurring After several minutes of hearing reports of General Dalton's group and Guilford being attacked, there was a message was being relayed to all units. Under the Viceroy's orders, all of the Brittannian forces were to fall back and retreat.

* * *

*Later, with the Black Knights*

"You see, the britannians had their hands full just dealing with the Japan Liberation Front." Tamaki said as he cheered to their victory.

"Yeah, that gave us the chance we needed to escape." Ohgi said

"Hey, has anybody seen Zero? I can't raise his Burai on the radio, you dont't think he's been captured, do you?" Kallen asked worryingly. As she looked the clearing at the Black Knights assembled, the masked leader contacted her privately on her radio

"Kallen, I need your help." Zero said in a tired voice

"Are you okay? We've been worried sick about you." Kallen said breathlessly

"I'm fine Kallen, but I am going to need you to pick up me and a friend. I'm sending you the coordinates now." Zero replied

'A friend? Who could Zero mean?' Kallen thought as she started back up her nightmare and headed to the location

* * *

*In a mountain side cave*

Lelouch put his radio away and went to check on the unconscious green haired woman. He was completely astounded at her amazing recovery abilities. He remembered back in Shinjuku where she had survived being shot at point-blank range and made the contract with him.

...

Lelouch's eye's pulled away from C.C. in surprise. He couldn't believe what he had just heard, but was a bit more surprised to hear what she had to say next.

"You finally called me... by my real name." The immortal witch said smiling before she found herself waking up on the cave floor. She looked around for a moment to take in her surroundings before she took into account her current situation. "Lelouch you perv! Where are my clothes?!" she said angrily

"I had to take them off so I could remove all the shrapnel and clean the wound"

"That wasn't nessessary" CC said glaring

"Apparently not" Lelouch said as he threw back her companions clothes

"So there was no point in protecting me at all. Your pride always gets in the way in the most ridiculous moments." CC said brushing off the dirt from her clothes

Lelouch couldn't help but laugh as he looked directly at C.C. and said "But then i've learned something from it,

...

"That's your name isn't it" Lelouch said with a grin on his face

"You have a bad habit, of eavesdropping." C.C. said as she glared at the boy standing over her

"Well it's a good name, it's more human then C.C." Lelouch said

"That's a joke, as if I would want to be more human. After all i've..." C.C. said before she stopped talking to think about her past  
"I've forgotten everything, every single thing, so what's the use of it. A name, but why?" C.C. continued to say as she began to cry.

"It's a good time to say this. Yes, you saved me today. You did that before, and gave me geass. That's why, i'll only say this once." Lelouch said before he turned his back and said "Thank you"

Blank shock appeared on the face of the immortal witch, she took a moment before saying "No one's ever thanked me before. Well then, could you show your appreciation? Say it again, like you did before. but this time with love and tenderness, as if you treasure it in your heart."

"Very well then" Lelouch said

...

"How was that?" Lelouch asked

"It was bad, it was completely bad. it wasn't tender. there was no honesty or sympathy in it. You'd spoke it oddly, and worse of all it was cold.

"Your a real picky girl, you know that."

"Exactly, that's why I go by C.C., now would you mind looking away so I can change?" C.C. said as she grabbed her clothes.

Lelouch turned around and retrieved his mask. About a moment later the Guren was heard arriving outside. Just seconds before Kallen ran into the cave Lelouch put on the mask so she wouldn't recognize him.

"Hey Zero, i'm here like you... Who in the world is that" Kallen demanded as she pointed to the girl changing behind Zero

"You needed worry anout her Kallen, she.." Zero started to say before

"Ohh, it's a pleasure to meet you, i'm Zero's mistress." C.C. said smugly

Both Zero and Kallen turned to face the green haired woman, utterly shocked at what they just heard

* * *

My hands are killing me! I realize i'm not cut out for 'nightmare scenes' but I promise to make up for it next chapter. I remembered how Tamaki referred to C.C. as Zero's 'Mistress' at one point, so I decided to tease that a little bit. It will definitely lead to some unique moments for certain characters, I'm gonna have fun writing future chapters (insert evil laugh here)

To be honest I wrote this chapter after I wrote chapter six (Yes it is finished, i'll release it soon). After I wrote the ending for the previous chapter; ideas just flooded my head, and I couldn't stop myself from writing it. Lets just say, things are going to get complicated for Lelouch and a few other characters :)

So please Comment (I enjoy reading each and every comment) and Follow


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass (Shame, cause i'd love to meet CC)

* * *

Chapter 6: Fangirls and Interogations

~Flashback, one day ago~

Shirley and most of the members of the swim club were bored as they waited for their coach and Miya to arrive to begin practice. They were all looking forward to their next swim meet with Fujioka Academy, who were no match for them. Shirely was a little disappointed that Lulu went fishing, so she wouldn't be able to be with him for a few days. While waiting for practice to start they all gossiped about everything from boys to the Black Knights, until a certain girl came running into the room

"Ohh my gosh you guys, you are never going to believe the news I heard a while ago." Miya said as she stopped just short of her teammates

"Tell us what it is, you see a chupacabra or something?" Sophie asked

"So I overheard Kallen Stadtfeld and Lelouch Lamperouge having an unusual conversation about Princess Euphemia." Miya said

"You shouldn't eavesdrop on people, it's rude." Shirley said

"Okay, I don't get the big deal?" Sophie said

"From what I heard the princess wanted to meet Lelouch." Miya said

All the members of the swim club were in disbelief after hearing this revelation. The thought of the boy they were all infatuated with and a royal princess was just too much

"The Sub-Viceroy wanted to meet Lulu? There is no way, you must have heard wrong!" Shirley said

"He called her 'Euphy', so it sounded to me that he knew her." Miya replied

"Ohh the 'Prince of Ashford' and Princess Euphemia hanging out together, it sounds like something out a fairy tale." Sophie squealed as soon afterwards most of the remaining members quickly followed suit

'The two of them, together?!' Shirley thought as she imagined Princess Euphemia dancing with Lelouch. She looked at all the surrounding girls and saw the deep crimson blushes on their faces, who were most likely thinking something similar to what she was thinking

* * *

*Present time, at the Viceroy's palace*

After the battle of Narita, there were several matters to attend to. First was a meeting to discuss the Japan Liberation Front, on how they were nearly wiped out by Cornelia's forces. There have been reports of the survivors being hunted down, which was perhaps the high point of the conversation. However as the meeting progressed the subject turned to the NAC, the Chinese Federation and of course Zero.

After what felt like forever Cornelia stood up and said "This meeting is over, your all dismissed. Sub-Viceroy, I would like to have a word with you in private." as she swept past all the politicians and entered her private chambers.

Euphemia followed her elder sister into the room and sat in a chair across from her and said "Was there something you wished to discuss with me Viceroy?"

"Yes, I wanted to discuss a few things with you Euphy. First I heard how you handled yourself during the Narita incident and I want to commend you on your judgment." Cornelia said as she began her interogation

"Well thank you Cornelia, I only thought what was best" Euphemia said relaxing

"Speaking of judgment, there has been some talk about your's getting out of hand as of late. Can you think of why that is?" Cornelia continued

"I'm afraid I don't." Euphemia said clearly confused at this revelation

"Many are seeing your fraternization with certain people as unfitting of a royal princess. The way you speak with the people whom are beneath you." Cornelia replied

'Is she still trying to figure out what happened that time?' Euphemia thought to herself as she realized what her older sister was doing. Cornelia was trying to squeeze as much info about the whole Lelouch meeting what she could.

"Who could I possibly be fraternizing with that could be seen as unfitting?" Euphemia asked as she tried to put on her best poker face

"You know damn well who i'm referring too. It's that bloody Suzaku Kururugi." Cornelia said standing up "I don't care if you've taken a shine to him or whatever it is thats going on, but let me be quite clear on something Sub-Viceroy. He is a lowly Eleven, and you a Britannian royal princess. Somebody like him shouldn't even concern you, him and his classmate whom all three of you were with when I left before. To think that this britannian student could is ever friends with Kururugi is a joke, I'm starting to think that this is all one big joke."

'The biggest joke is you bad-mouthing your half brother' Euphemia thought as she slightly giggled

"You think this is a joke Sub-Viceroy? Letting somebody get so close to you in such an enviroment was absolutely foolish." Cornelia yelled

"I knew exactly what I was getting into when I asked Suzaku to bring me that boy." Euphemia said as she stood up and faced her sister

"You asked Suzaku to retrieve the boy? Who on earth is that boy anyway? What exactly are you playing at Euphy?" Cornelia asked

"I can't tell you who he is, not yet anyways. I tried to convince him to come back here, but he absolutely refused." Euphemia said

"And you let him leave? Refusing an order from a member of the royal family alone should be enough reason to throw him in a jail cell. I want

you to tell me this boy's name right now." Cornelia said

"I'm afraid I cannot divulge his name." Euphemia said

"I'm as your older sister i'm ordering you to give me his name." Cornelia roared

"I can't tell you; not that I don't want to, because it is killing me keeping this secret." Euphemia said

"What do you mean by that?" Cornelia asked curiously

"Because he asked me specifically not to tell you anything about him, at least not yet." Euphemia replied

"And your going to honor the boys request?" Cornelia asked smiling at that her younger sister just said

"For now yes. I just think that right now isn't the best time to say anything. I told him that if anyone should tell you anything about this, it

should be him." Euphemia said as she sat back down in her chair and looked at her sister

"And your going to stick with that?" Cornelia said

"I am, it isn't my place to say any more on the subject." Euphemia said

Cornelia sat back down in her chair and watched her younger sister carefully before saying "Very well, i'll leave it alone for now. However; I would like an answer soon Euphy."

Standing up, Euphemia walked around Cornelia's desk and glaced out the window before saying "Thank you Cornelia for understanding. I promise when everything is said and done, we'll both look back on this and laugh. You know I never noticed how nice Area Eleven really is."

"It's okay i suppose, but it doesn't compare to the homeland. It's been a while since we've gotten to talk like this, there's been so many unexpected events since arrived here." Cornelia said as she stood up

"You know, it's times like this that I think about Lelouch and Nunnally." Euphemia said

"I think about them too. When Clovis first arrived he searched for any information about them. but he was unable to find anything." Cornelia said sadly

"He wasn't able to discover anything about them?" Euphemia asked

"It was believed that they were killed during the invasion, why are you talking about this now Euphy?" Cornelia asked

"Well Clovis kept paintings of Lelouch, we found a bunch of paintings of him and the others." Euphemia said

"That's a surprise, considering that whenever the two of them got together they would do nothing but fight." Cornelia said laughing

"I think Clovis thought of Lelouch as his rival." Euphemia said giggling

"Even though he was older?" Cornelia asked surprised

"Yeah, wouldn't it be nice if we could just go back to the way things were?" Euphemia asked as a tear streamed down her cheek

Cornelia wiped away the tears off her younger sisters face and said "That would be wonderful, but i'm sad to say we cannot change the past."

It was at this inconvenient time that the phone on Cornelia's desk rang, startling the two sisters.

"This had better be important!" Cornelia shouted as she picked up the reciever

"I apologize your highness, but Lord Guilford is requesting an audience with you." the woman said on the other end of the phone

"Very well, tell him to wait a minute." Cornelia said before setting down the phone and turning to her sister and saying "I'm sorry Euphy, but Guilford and I have important business to discuss."

"Of course, I have to take care of some paper work." Euphemia said as she left the room

'We need to stablize this area, and capture Zero fast. This way we can avenge Clovis, as well as Lelouch and Nunnally. This land has taken the lives of three of our siblings, it's soaked with our families blood.' Cornelia thought as she sat down while her knight walked into the room

"Pardon me princess, but that matter we discussed at Narita. We sent word for Kururugi to be escorted here for interogation, he'll be here in an hour." Guilford said standing at attention several feet in front of the Viceroy's desk

"That won't be nessessary, I had a long talk with Euphy on the matter. She wouldn't tell me who the other boy was, but she was more helpful then she meant to be.

"What do you mean your highness?" Guilford asked curiously

"Her obstinate refusal to say anything about the boys name was unusual to say the least, even though I ordered to tell me. From what she said it was at her request for Suzaku to retrieve the boy, which means it was her decision to have both of them with her in the back seat of the limo. " Cornelia said as she folded her hands in her lap

"Which makes it even more suspicious, her actions as of late are becoming more distubing. I insist we bring Kururugi here so we can get some answers from him. I'll interogate the eleven personally your highness." Guilford said taking a step forward

"Like I said, that won't be nessessary. Euphemia promised that she would explain everything when she believes the time is right. For now i'll just have to have faith that she is doing the right thing." Cornelia said

"Very well, I will tell Captain York to release Kururugi then. Is there anything else I can help you with?" Guilford asked

"Nothing more, that will be all Guilford." Cornelia said before she stood up and glaced out the window before thinking 'I hope i'm not making a mistake trusting her.'

As Guilford left the office he glanced over his shoulder and wondered exactly why Cornelia would allow the Sub-Viceroy so much leeway in this situation. As he left the room and walked through the halls of the palace thought "You may feel it is unnessessary to keep your sister under surveillance, but I do."

* * *

*Ashford Academy*

Milly, Shirley and Nina were all silent as they sat in the Student Council room. They all wanted to get some work done in preperation for the upcoming Culture Festival, but were unable to focus as they were all thinking about the news that spread through the campus like wildfire. The day before Miya had gone and told the entire swim team about Lelouch being acquainted with the Sub-Viceroy, and since then the story has spread to the entire student body. Now everyone from the rugby team to the gardening club were gossiping about the whole situation. However; the girls sitting in the student council room were absorbing this bit of news in their own way.

Nina was slowly becoming infatuated with the Princess Euphemia, so she wanted to talk to Lelouch about his experience. If the 'Prince of Ashford' did in fact know the Sub-Viceroy, then he might just be able to arrange an audiance with the Sub-Viceroy. Nina never got to thanking the princess for standing up on her behalf during the hotel jacking, as was looking to express her gratitude

Shirley felt confused after what she heard about the boy she loved. It was obvious to anyone that Lelouch was a bit more refined then the rest of the student body, but for the Sub-Viceroy wanting to meet with Lulu personally was a completely different story.

Milly's reaction to all the rumors floating around was surprisingly calm. Ordinarily she would love hearing the gossip of her classmates, more so her fellow student council members. However; hearing that Lelouch's family had discovered his location was not a very good thing. If things continued as they are now, then both he and Nunnally would on the next plane ride home for the empire. As she glanced around the room and decided she should be the one to break the awkward silence.

"So whats with you Shirley, why so down?" Milly asked as she took a large slice of the combination pizza they had delivered

"Ohh i'm just thinking about some stuff." Shirley muttered as she dropped the letter her father sent her on top of the paperwork in front of her.

"While the rest of the world grasps with what happened at Narita, you're sitting around disappointed that Lelouch hasn't gotten back from his fishing trip." Milly said eyeing her subordinate carefully

"No it's not that, but your not far off. Miya from the swim team heard Lulu talking with Kallen before he left. I want to ask him whether or not what they said was true, that's all." Shirley said leaning back in her chair

"I envy you Shirley, thats what I love about you." Milly said as she started to laugh

"Quit making fun of me madam president." Shirley said raising her voice

"Then the next time you see him you should try and talk to him. Although, I wouldn't put much stock into what Miya said." Milly said standing up and turning to the door that had just opened and asked "So how do you feel about it on your end?"

Shirley turned around and cried "Lulu, are you late getting back?" as her eyes rested on Lelouch standing there in some of his normal clothes and a jacket.

"I actually got back last night. Nunnally had a little fever this morning, and Sayoko was busy. So I stayed home and helped anyway I could." Lelouch said walking over and helping himself to a slice of pizza

"So is Nana feeling better?" Shrley asked as she turned and ate her own slice of pizza

"A bit, So Pres, where are those papers you needed sorted?" Lelouch said sitting on the table

"Ohh right, be sure to organize them by year and class." Milly said

"Fine, you really know how to order people around, ya know that?" Lelouch said as he took the paperwork from Shirley, as well as her letter from her father

"And your a great subordinate." Milly said cheerfully

"Subordinate? I guess that's what I am." Lelouch said as he left the room

Shirley stared at the door after her crush for a moment before she said "Madam president, you nearly gave me a heart attack just now. Hey where are my tickets?"

For the next minute Shirley shifted through all the paperwork spread across the table until she realized that Lelouch had accidently taken it.

* * *

*Ashford academy courtyard*

Lelouch was on his way to find a quiet place to organize all the paperwork. As he walked he noticed the strange looks that he was recieving from passing students and teachers. He had hoped that Kallen hadn't gone around and blabbed to the entire student body about riding in Euphemia's limo.

"Hey Lulu, wait up!" Shirley's voice called out from behind him

"Oh hey Shirley, is something wrong?" Lelouch asked confused

"Is my dad's letter mixed in with those papers?" Shirley asked anxiously

Lelouch shuffled through all the paperwork and pulled out a blue envelope and offered to Shirley, who was looking at the ground.

"Hey Lulu, I was wondering if you..." Shirley began to say before the two were surrounded by the most dangerous group of people imaginable: Fangirls

"Ohh my gosh! How do you know Princess Euphemia?"

"Is it true your secretly engaged to the Sub-Viceroy?"

"Did you go on vacation with Princess Euphemia?"

"Cmon Lelouch tell us!"

"Miya told us everything about what happened last week, now fess up!"

Shirley could only sit back and watch as Lulu was engulfed by the mass of fangirls, bugging him to answer their questions. She reached down and picked up the envelope her father sent her and walked away.

'If Lelouch really is hanging out with the Sub-Viceroy, what chance do I have?' Shirley thought beginning to tear up as she walked away

'I'm going to get you for this Kallen!' Lelouch thought angrily

"Ohh my gosh, I never thought hanging out here would be son entertaining." CC said as she watched Lelouch be engulfed by the mob of fangirls from a window

* * *

**Author notes:**

**Okay, another one bites the dust. So in this chapter I wanted to focus on the whole Cornelia and Euphemia situation. However Lord Guilford isn't too pleased about Euphemia, what could be going through his head? Also I wanted to have a little bit of fun with the fangirls at Ashford Academy. I personally never had to deal with fangirls, so I hope i did it justice.**

**In the coming chapters things are going to get really interesting for some of the other characters as well. CC is going to have some more interesting moments with the Black Knights, particularly with Kallen (anyone wanna put down money on the catfight?). and I have some awesome ideas for when Euphy comes face to face with Nunnally (yes folks, it's gonna happen soon)**

**And yes, Shirley didn't get to ask Lelouch out. I do have an interesting idea to go along with that, but it won't happen until later.**

**So get ready for more drama, even more fangirls & 300% more pizza!**

**So please Review and Follow (Cause I love waking up in the morning and seeing my inbox full)**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass (Shame, cause i'd love to pilot the Lancelot)

Chapter 7: Pizza and the Vixen

* * *

*Late at night, at Ashford Academy*

Shirley sat in her dorm room alone as she watched a solitary candle flicker while tears silently streamed down her beautiful face. She had gotten a phone call from her mother earlier; because of the terrorist Zero's actions, her father Joesph was buried in a landslide. After everything that's happened to her in the last twenty-four hours Shirley couldn't bear to travel with her mom to Narita. Not only had the man she deeply admired died, but the boy she was head over heels for was quickly becoming more out of her league.

The usually happy girl crawled under the sheets of her bed while wiping away the tears from her face. As she stared up at the ceiling she could only think of all the terrible events that were unfolding in her life. As the light from the solitary candle began to burn out Shirley stared at the ceiling

'I have to think of some way to get Lulu to love me.' were Shirley's final thoughts as she fell asleep

* * *

*The next day, Inside the Viceroy's Palace

Since her meeting with her elder sister, the Sub-Viceroy felt something was wrong. Whenever she left her office and walked through the magnificently decorated halls, it felt like somebody was following her around the Viceroy's palace. At first she thought she was merely being paranoid, until she quite literally ran into a few familiar faces, knocking her off her feet

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry your highness." Cécile Croomy's voice squeaked from underneath the fallen princess. Euphemia had collided with Lloyd's Asplund's assistant Cécile Croomy and had gotten themselves tangled up

"Princess are you alright?" Suzaku asked worryingly as he reached down to assist her

"My, I never thought coming here would be so entertaining." Lloyd chuckled he watched the scene unfolding while holding back his laughter

"I'm quite alright Suzaku, it was my fault to begin with. What are the three of you doing here anyway?" Euphemia asked as she swept the wrinkles out of her dress

"Unfortunately we were requested to drop off some more paperwork. Perhaps the most boring part about this gig, but it pays the bills." Lloyd said in his usual obnoxious voice

"Oh Lloyd; since we have time to talk with the Sub-Viceroy, why don't we give you another lesson in proper etiquette." Cécile said as she grabbed self proclaimed socio-path by his neck and dragged him away leaving from Suzaku and Euphemia alone

After watching his two co-workers walk away, Suzaku turned to the Sub-Viceroy and said "So how have you been Euphy? I've been hoping to talk with you for some time now about a couple things."

"I think I know what you want to ask me, but not now. Cornelia found out about what happened when I left the train station that day. She doesn't know who your classmate is, so don't worry about that." Euphemia muttered looking around while the two walked

"Is something wrong Euphy?" Suzaku asked worryingly

"After our little meeting with your friend, Cornelia and the rest of her administration has been acting a little odd. I've been getting this weird feeling that i'm being followed every where I go now." Euphemia said

Suzaku thought for a moment before saying "Wanna get out of the palace and go somewhere else?"

"How could you say that Suzaku?" Euphemia said

"What i'm saying is maybe you could leave and come have dinner with me and a few of my friends in the student council." Suzaku said pointingly

"There is no way I could do something like... oh." Euphemia said as she caught onto what the pilot of the Lancelot was suggesting

"You leave that to me, the only issue is getting out of here. If Cornelia did in fact assign soldiers to spy on you, shaking them will be a little more difficult.." Suzaku said thoughtfully

"Let's escape now, I want to get the heck out of here. Any chance you can slip me out with the Special Corp?" Euphemia said impatiently

"You really want to see my friends? Alright, i'm sure Lloyd will get a few laughs out of all this." Suzaku said grabbing Euphemia's wrist and lead her down the hall. After a minute of running the two ended in a receiving platform where the Lancelots trailer was waiting.

"Why do you guys travel in this eyesore of a trailer." Euphemia said as they climbed into the back seat where they were crammed together with the white nightmare frame and a couple supply crates

"Well from what I heard from Ms. Cécile, Lloyd went and spent the entire budget for the Lancelot project on the Lancelot itself." Suzaku said rolling his eyes

"That Lloyd is quite entertaining, isn't he?" Euphemia said as she sat herself on a large metal crate and looked up at the Lancelot

"Yeah he is. But you know the great thing about him is -" Suzaku began to say before voices were heard climbing into the trailer. As this was happening Euphemia could have sworn she heard another pair of voices talking from outside as well...

"Honestly Cécile, we have more important things to be doing then lessons in how to be a proper gentleman. We have to modify the slash harkens, and we also need to locate that boy Suzaku. It's hard to find pieces of equipment like him." Lloyd's voice spoke as he and most likely Ms. Cécile were climbing into the front seat of the trailer and preparing to leave the palace.

"Don't worry, Suzaku knows how much you like him." Cécile said chuckling as she drove through the checkpoint at the palace gates and drove away. Euphemia silently let out a sigh of relief as she and Suzaku both proceeded to the front of the trailer

"So then why are we leaving the boy alone in the Viceroy's Palace? It makes more sense to grab him and bring him with us so we can get more work done." Lloyd said

"He and the Sub-Viceroy are probably having brunch or somthing in the palace, he'll be fine. You know Lloyd, the two of them have become good friends lately, I wonder why that is." Cécile said thoughtfully

"Well I can think one reason why he'd want to hang out with her, she's quite the little vixen." Lloyd said laughing hysterically

"Actually, it's because he's a kind hearted person." Euphemia said as she and Suzaku both stood right behind the two engineers.

"Ohh good heaven's! What are you doing in here your highness?!" Ms. Cécile cried taking her eyes off the road and nearly crashing into a few innocent elevens.

"I've had a bad case of cabin fever, and needed to get out of the palace. Hope you don't mind me sneaking in here." Euphemia said smiling as she sat down in a seat directly behind the resident socio-path

"So do the two of you kiddies have plans this evening?" Lloyd asked not even bothering to apologize for giving the Sub-Viceroy a little nickname

"Well I wanted to show Euphy around the Tokyo settlement." Suzaku said

"And also, you wouldn't happen to have a car we could borrow, do you?" Euphemia asked

* * *

*Inside the Black Knights HQ*

"Kyoto praised us for using the Guren MK2 so well, I thought that was encouraging" Ohgi

"But there was the white armor-" Kallen began to say

"Don't sweat it; it was a tie right, a tie." Tamaki said in his usual annoying fashion as he started to laugh.

"I have a love letter for you." Ohgi said walking over to the masked leader and handed him a sealed letter

"Ohh, from you?" Zero said tilting his head while several people present started to crack up with laughter.

"It's an official message from Kyoto, they urgently request a meeting with us as soon as possible." Ohgi said

"Is this really a big deal?" Zero said as he stretched out on the couch

"A big deal, this is Kyoto we're talking about Zero!" Kallen cryed out

"If they accept us it means funding and support, it could solve our financial crisis." Ohgi said

"Crisis? There shouldn't be one if you're following the budget i've laid out." Zero said

"Hey it's not my fault, we're turning into a big organization, that means new expenses ya know." Tamaki said

"Like fancy dinners for the new recruits so you can show off? Ohh I know where you've been taking them, big spender" Kallen said slyly

"Yo... you know about that?" Tamaki asked flabberghasted

"We'll put Ohgi in charge of the treasury for now." Zero said as he continued to examine the letter

"Hold it right there, i'm the one in charge of the cash!" Tamaki yelled standing up

"If you want me to trust you, then show me some results." Zero said

"Did you actually just say trust a guy who hides his face from his own partners? How about it Zero, huh?" Tamaki yelled as many other members looked towards their masked leader.

"Zero's not the problem here, who cares who he is. He had the skill to outwit Cornelia didn't he? That's why he's the leader of the Black Knights. do you really need to know more?" Kallen said standing up

"Okay, I think we've taken care of everything for this meeting. Lets get ready to meet up with our friends in Kyoto." Zero said standing up and sweeping past everyone. He climbed the small flight of stairs and proceeded to his private room. He hoped to get some peace and quiet until they had to meet with Kyoto, that is until he saw a certain girl sitting on the bed eating pizza

"So how'd the meeting go?" CC asked looking up as she stuffed her face with pizza

"I feel like whenever Tamaki opens his trap I need to take a couple aspirin's." Lelouch said as he took of his helmet and placed it on the table with his laptop

"I know how you feel, I could hear him all the way from up here. I can honestly say I have never met any more annoying then him." CC said chuckling while she watched Lelouch sit down and review a couple files. She ate another slice before she sat up and asked "So who do you think will be present representing Kyoto?"

"I've narrowed it down to twelve possibilities, it could be any of these people." Lelouch said as he flipped through profiles on screen. He was about to say something, until he heard a knock on the door. Lelouch instinctively grabbed his mask and called out "Who is it?"

"It's me. I'm sorry if I was out of line when I spoke up back there." Kallens voice came from the other side of the doorway

"Tell me, do you want to know my identity as well Kallen?" Lelouch asked hesitating to put on his mask

Kallen leaned against the door and thought back to Narita and the green haired girl before saying "That girl knows, doesn't she? The one who claims to be your mistress."

After putting down yet another slice of pizza, CC got up and walked over to the door and said "Of course I know who Zero is; and take it from me, he is quite the cutie."

Kallen jumped back from the door and thought 'You got to be kidding, how did she get inside here?'

CC pushed the button on the control pad and said through the door "There, I unlocked the door for you Kallen. If you want to see his true face all you gotta do is open the door. He isn't wearing his mask right now, you won't get a better chance then right now."

Kallen glanced down at the control pad and was conflicted she should open the door or not. She had a golden opportunity to see the identity of their masked leader, all the Black Knight ace had to do was push one button and the truth would be revealed to her. Finally after what seemed like hours she said "No, sorry to bother you two." before she walked back downstairs with a crimson blush on her face.

CC turned back to the bed smiling in hopes of eating a few more slices before she came face to face with Lelouch as he said "What was all that about you green haired witch!" Lelouch growled trying his best to contain his anger

"Ohh cmon, it's obvious that she has it in for you. I think it's quite funny." CC said as she let out a couple of giggles

"You have a very weird sense of humor for an immortal witch." Lelouch said as his cell phone went off. Lelouch walked back to the chair and accepted the call

...

"Hey Lelouch, are you free to talk?" Suzaku asked

"Yeah Suzaku, I got a little bit of time to kill. Is something up?" Lelouch asked as he leaned back in his chair

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner tonight?" Suzaku asked

"I don't see why not, I'm sure Nunnally would love to hang out with you again." Lelouch said

"Well, I'm kind of bringing somebody important with me." Suzaku said awkwardly

"So, who's the special lady?" Lelouch said snickering

"That'd be me Lulu." Euphemia's voice replied

Lelouch nearly dropped the phone in surprise, he took a moment to gather himself before he said "Hey Euphy, what are you doing with that knucklehead?"

"Well it's a long story, but i'd love to tell you about it over dinner." Euphemia said pleasently

"Okay, i'm sure Nunnally would love to catch up with you. I'd have to think about how i'd have to sneak you into the Academy though." Lelouch said thoughtfully

"Whats wrong, your not ashamed of me, are you?" Euphemia said teasingly

Lelouch sighed after remembering all the wild rumors that have been flying around. "Not at all, but i'll explain it all when i smuggle you two in tonight." he said

"Alright, I can't wait til then. Me and Suzaku are going to hang out for a little bit, but call us when your ready." Euphemia said before she handed the phone back to Suzaku

"So Lelouch, how should we get into the Academy?" Suzaku asked

"Thats one thing i'm not so sure of. Walking onto campus in a bad decision since she'd be jumped by countless fangirls." Lelouch said thoughtfully

"What about one of your secret escape entrances? You know, the ones you use to skip class to go gambling?" Suzaku said

Lelouch thought for a moment before he said "Alright, i'll text you in a few minutes where one of them comes out at."

"Sounds good, well be ready at about 8:00. I'll text you when we're nearby" Suzaku said as they disconnected the call

CC; whom had returned to her original spot on the bed said "Do you think it's wise to hang out with her? She is the enemy of the Black Knights."

"Well she is my sister first and foremost. Plus the last thing I want is her to accidentally let it slip to Cornelia that we're still alive." Lelouch said

"Just stick to the contract, other then that do whatever you want. By the way, what are your plans for the meeting with Kyoto?" CC asked as she threw an empty box onto the floor.

"I wanted to talk to you about that." Lelouch said turning his chair to face the immortal witch

Author Notes:  
I want to apologize to all my readers. I know i haven't been updating like I usually have been, but lately i've been under the weather.

I wanted to do a few things with this chapter. First I wanted to add CC to the scene in the BK base where Kallen and Lelouch had their little private conversation. I have a good idea on how to make the conversation they just had relevant to the rest of the story. Trust me boys and girls, I have a awesome idea to go with this.

And also I wanted to have a charming little dinner with Lulu, Nana, Suzu and Euphy, I am going to have some real fun making 'dinner plans'

So get ready for the next chapter, were three questions will be answered:

Will Kallen and CC get into their long awaited fight?  
Is it true Euphemia was being followed?  
And will CC get her hands on even more pizza?

FInd out in the next exciting chapter!

So please favorite (if you haven't already) review (cause i love reading them in the morning) and follow


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass

Chapter 8: Dive Into Uncertainty

"This is taking too long, when do we get there?" Tamaki complained as the limo that he Kallen, Ohgi, and Zero were all sitting in the back of. They were being taken to their meeting with Six houses of Kyoto that was being held in a secret location. More then once the resident loudmouth tried to open the blinds that were covering the windows, but for some reason found they were attached to the car somehow. All the four of them could do was wait until they reached their destination.

"Could you chill out, your embarassing." Kallen said annoyed at her teammate. Almost immediately after she said this the car stopped, and for some reason they felt as if they were traveling up an elevator

"What the hell is going on?" Tamaki yelled out

"We're going up!" Kallen cried as she was right. The limo that they were all sitting in was in fact going up. After a minute of ascending, the lift stopped and the limo pulled forward to the meeting spot.

"Sorry for the inconvinence, the master is waiting for you." a man said as he opened the doors to the limo, and allowed the Black Knights out. While the four of them got out and stretched their legs they walked over and looked out a large window in front of them, and couldn't believe their eyes

"This is the Fuji mines?" Ohgi said as he stared wide eyed and

"That is not possible, there is no way we can be here." Tamaki yelled

"It has to be Mt. Fuji, there's no other mountain like it." Kallen cried out in shock

"That means the sakuradite is right below us? The damned treasure that started this whole war. You know what they do to intruders here, they execute them." Tamaki said angrily

"There power reaches all the way out here? The Kyoto group is amazing." Ohgi said in awe

"It's repulsive!" a mysterious voice called out from behind the group. The lights dimmed and the limo was moved so the group could see a person sitting behind a veil, covering his face and upper body. On either side of him were two men standing at attention wearing suits.

"Mt. Fuji, a once sacred mountain once know for it's clear water and quiet beauty, now it is bent to the empires will. A place of hideous violation, a reflection of what Japan has become, it pains me so. I apologise by not showing my face, but Zero your face is hidden as well. Unforunately I cannot allow this, to trust you I must know who you are. Therefore you will show me your face." The mysterious man from Kyoto said pointing his hand craved cane at the masked leader

A moment later four Glasgows came out with assault rifles drawn, pointing directly at the Black Knights

Kallen jumped in front of the masked leader and yelled "Please wait, Zero has given us power and victory! That should be enough to -"

"Silence! Now which of you is Ohgi?" The man asked

Ohgi walked forward and said "That's me."

"You will be the one to remove Zero's mask" The mysterious man said

Ohgi walked over ignoring Kallen and said "I'm sorry Zero, but we need a reason to put our faith in you too, so help us to put our trust in you." After a moment of wrestling with the mask he finally lifted it off to reveal a sight he didn't expect. A beautiful woman with long green hair and deep yellow eyes stared back at him with a blank expression on her face.

"A woman?" Tamaki said astonished

"It can't be?" Ohgi said

"It's not; this isn't Zero, She was with Zero after Narita!" Kallen explained

"You there girl, is what the red haid saying true?" the mysterious man asked

"It is." CC said smiling as she glanced at the surrounding nightmares

"So you are not Japanese?" the mysterious man asked

"Correct clan chief of Kyoto, Taizo Kirihara" CC called out

"Anyone who can identify him, must die especially one who is not Japanese!" a one of the men standing be Kirihara said as he held up his arms.

"Hey, i'm not part of this." Tamaki said trying to save himself

At that very second one of the nightmares fired it's chest mounted harkens and two of the glasgows and unarmed the third with one of it's elbow mounted tonfas. Before the nightmares could recover from the sneak attack, the rouge unit ran straight for Kirihara. It pulled out it's assualt rifle and stopped several meters away

"Your soft; and your methods and thinking are outdated, that is why you will never win!" Zero said as he climbed out of the rouge nightmare and held a dead-mans switch in his hands for everyone to see

"Taizo Kirihara, founder of Kirihara industries which has a monopoly on sakuradite mining. Formerly a key backer of the Kururugi regime, however you dodged the tribunals by collaborating with the colonial rulers. commonly known as 'Kirihara the trader' in reality you are one of the leaders of the six houses of Kyoto which supports resistance groups throughout Japan. A double agent, how cliche." Zero said as he walked along side the assault rifle and walked up to the veil separating him and Kirihara.

"Show some respect you swine!" one of the guards yelled

"Stop!" Kirihara yelled

"It's as you guessed though, I am not Japanese!" Zero announced

Everybody gasped in response to this revelation, including the Black Knights. Up until now they have been putting their faith in a man who wasn't from their homeland and now were completely shocked

"Is he serious, no wonder he never showed his face."" Tamaki said  
"

If you are not Japanese, why do you fight for Japan? What is it that you want?" Kirihara asked

"The destruction of Britannia." Zero replied

"And so do you believe that this is possible, that you can do it?" Kirihara asked

"I can, because I must. I have reasons which compel me inexorably, i'm glad i'm dealing with you." Zero said removing his mask and showing his face to Kirihara

"You!" Kirihara said staring up at the face he hadn't seen in almost a decade

"It's been a long time, Lord Kirihara." Lelouch said as he smiled at the old man

"Is it really you? It's been eight years since that family recieved you as a hostage." Kirihara asked as he recalled the day when Lelouch and Nunnally first arrived at the Kururugi shrine many years ago

"Yes, and I appriciate you taking care of me back then." Lelouch said as his mind also wandered back to where they all first met

"If I hadn't come, were you planning on taking a messanger as hostage?" Kirihara asked

"Not at all, I came here to ask you for your help, thats all i'm seeking from you." Lelouch said

"So the flower planted eight years ago has finally bloomed." Kirihara said before laughing for what felt like the first time in years. "Ohgi, this

man is a true mortal enemy of Britannia. His face must be kept hidden for vital reasons. I urge you to follow Zero, and I guarantee that if you do, we will assist you generously with intelligence and strategic support."

Kallen, Tamaki and Ohgi all sighed with relief at these words. After all the chaos and confusion none of them were sure if they were going to get approval, or get executed.

"I am grateful Lord Kirihara." Lelouch said before turning around while keeping his face hidden

"Tell me Zero, are you on the path of blood?" Kirihara asked

"Indeed, if it is my destiny." Lelouch said as he placed the mask on and returned to the awaiting Black Knights. Moments Later another limo was brought in to take the five them back into the Tokyo settlement.

'If Kaguya knew that the boy she fell in love with eight years ago is now Zero, I doubt I'd ever hear the end of it.' Kirihara thought as watched his men clean up after their meeting with the Black Knights...

"So who the hell is this green haired chick?" Tamaki asked as they were all driven back to the tokyo settlement, this time being accompanied by CC who had removed her Zero costume, and the original Zero himself.

"Yeah, i'd like to know myself." Ohgi said as he sat beside the resident loudmouth while Zero was forced to sit in between Kallen and CC

"Her name is CC, and she's an important friend" Zero said

"Hang on, then why was she going on about being your mistress." Kallen yelled

"She was kidding, can't you take a joke Kallen." Zero said letting out a rare chuckle at the sight of the red heads expression

"But Zero did make a promise about our future together, right?" CC said as she rested her head on Zeros shoulder

"What do you mean, what kind of promise?" Kallen said angrily as she leaned over Zero to get right up in the face of the green haired woman

"A promise, that's all you need to know." CC said getting right up in Kallen's face.

"I demand you tell me what kind of promise you made." Kallen growled

It was at this point Lelouch realized he was sitting in between two women that made him want to be attacked by the Ashford fangirls. All he could do was look between both girls and attempt to think of a way to defuse the situation, but all that came out of his mouth was stuff like "Well, I uh."

"Well i'm not telling you you red headed baka." CC said angrily

"What did you call me you green haired witch?" Kallen yelled

'Oh my god, I never thought i'd see this! I got front row seats to a cat fight, and Zero is the referee.' Tamaki thought as he watched while helping himself to some of the alcohol from from the limo's liqour cabinet

"I called you a baka, or didn't you hear me B-a-k-a!" CC said spelling out her new nickname for the Ace of the Black Knights

"Ohh this coming from a comic book reject." Kallen said

"Knock it off, both of you!" Zero yelled as he forced to two females apart while Tamaki and Ohgi sat across from them and watched the Insanity

"We should get back to base ASAP, everyone is waiting anxiously to hear what happened." Ohgi said as he rubbed his face with a tired expression on his face.

"Okay, you guys head back and tell them what happened. I have something I need to attend for the rest of the evening." Zero said as he held up a wad of twenty dollar notes and shoved them into Ohgi's hands

"Whats this for?" Ohgi asked as he examined the money in his hands.

"On your way back to the base, buy as many large pizzas as you can with that. CC here has an insatiable appetite when it comes to pizza." Zero said as the limo stopped halfway down a deserted street with a dark alleyway right beside them

Ohgi slowly counted the bills and realized just how much money he was holding and said "Zero, this is enough for twelve large pizzas."

"I know, get the pizzas and take them them and CC to my room back at the base." Zero said as he climbed over the green haired woman and opened the door

"Sure you don't want me to join you tonight?" CC said smiling

"You would only make things more complicated if you came along. Just go back to the base and eat your pizzas." Zero said climbed out the limo and shut the door before walking down the alleyway

"So, let's go and get my pizzas." CC said smiling in such as a way that reminded Kallen of Milly Ashford

* * *

*Later, at Ashford Academy*

"Welcome home Lelouch" Nunnally said as her brother came through clubhouse door, carrying several bags of ingredients

"Hi Nunnally, sorry i'm so late. I got a special dinner planned tonight." Lelouch said smiling

"Ohh, is Suzaku going to be joining us again?" Nunnally asked

"Well i'm not going to say who exactly, but i'm sure your going to like it. By the way where is Sakoyo?" Lelouch asked looking around

"She said she had something to do tonight, so I told her she could leave early ." Nunnally said

"Oh well that's okay I guess. I promise you are going to enjoy dinner tonight." Lelouch said as he put all the items into the kitchen and started the entire room was filled with the delicious smell of Lelouch's cooking

"Oh my, it smells wonderful. This must be a special occasion." Nunnally said as Lelouch's cell phone received a text.

"Looks like they're where I told them to meet, i'll be right back." Lelouch said planting a quick kiss on Nunnally's forehead and walked out the room

* * *

*Circulation system under Ashford Academy*

"Lelouch!" Euphemia cried joyfully as she threw her arms around her brother.

"Hey Euphy, sorry you had to come to Ashford like this." Lelouch said as they walked

"Why did you suggest that we come through this way?" Suzaku asked as the three of them made their way through the lower levels

Lelouch looked up thoughtfully and said "Well you remember Kallen? I think she told one of her friends about us being with Euphemia, and one thing led to another..."

"Which led to your fangirls thinking that you and Euphy are secretly engaged or something." Suzaku said finishing his friends explination while the pink princess couldn't control her laughter

"Exactly, yesterday I was caught by just about every girl on campus asking about our little meeting." Lelouch said as they made their way out of the circulation system and into the clubhouse

"Nunnally, it's good to see you" Suzaku said walked over and gave her a hug

"Suzaku, i'm so glad you came to have dinner with us." Nunnally said returning the hug joyfully

Suzaku stood back up and held Nunnally's hand and said "It smells great, Lelouch's cooking is the best. Hope you didn't mind, but we have one more person joining us tonight." as he nodded for Euphemia to walk over and take Nunnally's free hand

"It's been too long dear sister." Euphemia said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Wait, that voice. It can't be." Nunnally said as she to smile from ear to ear

"Yes, Lelouch invited me over for dinner." Euphemia said joyfully as she let go of Nunnally's hand and gently pulled Nunnally into her arms for the first time in years

"If you three girls are done, then we can eat." Lelouch said he entered the kitchen

* * *

*At the Viceroy's Palace*

"So we believe The JLF will be escaping Area 11 and will make their way to the Chinese Federation sometime this week. There is evidence that members have been spotted down by Port Yokosuka." General Dalton said as he accompnyed Lord Guilford and Viceroy Cornelia from a business metting

"I see, I'd say it would be prudent to wipe them out before they leave Area 11. There is word that a number of rebels are massing in Shanghai, If the Japan Liberation Front were to join forces with them -" Cornelia began to say until she was rudely interrupted by two Captains who ran over to them and kneeled in front of them

"Lord Guilford please accept our apologies, The Sub-Viceroy has slipped away from us." One of the captains said

"Guilford, who are these men? And what exactly do they mean by my sister has slipped away?" Cornelia asked confused

"These are Captain Jones and Captain Micheals." Guilford said as he pointed to each soldier

"Yes thats fine, but what did they mean by 'slipped away'?" Cornelia asked

"You see your highness, we were asked to keep an eye on the Sub-Viceroy. However earlier she managed to slip away from us. We've been searching the usual places she would be, but our searches have come up empty." Captain Jones said bowing his head

"Order a lockdown of the entire palace, nobody gets in or out. Lord Guilford, I demand an explaination. Why have been ordering officers to

keep tabs on my younger sister?" Cornelia asked as the two soldiers ran to begin the lockdown

"Your highness, I was doing this for you. Sub-Viceroy Euphemia has been acting very unusual since her little incident a while back." Guilford said as he himself knelt at the Viceroys feet

"I'll deal with your punishment later Guilford, for now assist Micheals and Jones by locking down the palace." Cornelia said turning around and storming down the hallway while desperately thinking 'Euphy, where have you gone?'

* * *

Author Notes:

Finally, Chapter eight has been completed!

So of course I needed to have the 'Meeting with Kyoto' in this chapter, as it was quite important in Zero's/Lelouch's character arc.

I know the Kallen/CC fight wasn't what most people were hoping for, but i wasn't planning on them to go all out (At least not yet). This in a way was just the opening bell, but I assure you in the coming chapters this little catfight will become a full on war. So place your bets in the review section below :)

And finally yes, Euphemia was in fact being followed by Lord Guilfords men. I won't go into detail about it, but I have an interesting idea to go along with this act of treachery will not go unpunished (or will it?)  
On a side note i'm writing a pokemon fanfic. so be sure to follow me cause i'll most likely post it in a week or two.

So please favorite (if you haven't already) review (cause i love reading them in the morning) and follow


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not Code Geass

Chapter nine: Fighting over spilled pizza

*Lelouch and Nunnally's dining room*

"Ohh kami, that was the best homecooked meal i've ever had." Euphemia said as she leaned back in her chair.

"My big brother is an amazing cook, there really is no one like him." Nunnally said giggling

"The last time I was over here, the food never tasted this good." Suzaku said

"Well the last time you came here our maid Sayoko was the person who cooked us dinner, so you never got to chance to taste my cooking."

Lelouch said as he stood up and took all the dirty dishes into the kitchen

Euphemia rose to her feet and said "Here, let me give you a hand Lulu."

"Nah, your our guest tonight. Hey do you remember that time where you and Nana got into the big argument on which of you would be my wife." Lelouch said as he walked around the table gathering dishes

"How could I forget, we put you on the spot and made you decide right then and there." Euphemia said as she remembered that time at the Aries Villa

"But before we could find out the answer you stormed off leaving us without an answer." Nunnally said as she too recalled that day

"Well why don't the two of you finish that conversation, while Suzaku and I do the dishes." Lelouch said pointedly as he looked at his friend

"Uhh ok" Suzaku said oblivious as he followed Lelouch into the kitchen leaving Euphemia and Nunnally to catch up at the dinner table

"You know, I wish you had called me more in advance before bringing her here." Lelouch said as he began to wash the dishes.

Suzaku was taken aback by this and said "I'd have thought you'd want to hang out with Euphy, she missed you after all these years."

"Yeah I did too, but have you thought about what Cornelia will say and do when she finds out her younger sister is here without her royal guard" Lelouch said

"And she'll be even more pissed when she finds out I helped Euphy sneak out of the palace." Suzaku muttered as he began drying dishes

"You snuck Euphy out of the Viceory Palace? Good grief Suzaku..." Lelouch said they put all the cups and dishes away.

"She needed to get out of the palace, ever since the whole reunion she's been feeling as if she was being followed. I brought her here so she could relax for a bit." Suzaku after they finished and stood facing each other

"Well I do enjoy hanging out with her, but still I wouldn't be surprised if Cornelia hasn't mobilized the Knightpolice to track Euphy down." Lelouch said as he leaned on the kitchen counter and looked up thoughtfully

"Yeah, I should have realized that would happen. Better go back out there and entertain them before I take Euphy back." Suzaku said

But as the two boys returned to the dining room the cell phone in Euphemia's purse began to ring...

* * *

*Meanwhile, at the Black Knights base*

CC was returned to the bed she had been laying on earlier, now with a large stack of pizzas. Even after countless years the immortal woman has never got tired of the taste of pizza. She loved the wonderful taste; the aroma of fresh ingredients mixed together on top of gooey cheese, tomato sauce on a wonderfully golden brown crust. She was enjoying such bliss and harmony that if anybody disturbed her, it could very well be the last thing they ever do...

"Excuse me, are you in there Zero?" Kallen's voice said as she knocked on the door.

"Zero isn't here, don't you remember baka." CC yelled getting out of the bed and wretching the door open and came face to face with Ohgi

and the pilot of the Guren. There was something about Kallen that just pissed the pizza loving girl so much that she just wanted to hit her, but she knew Lelouch wouldn't approve of that.

"Stop calling me that before this 'baka' beats you within an inch of your life?" Kallen yelled as she tried to close the distance, only to be restrained by Ohgi

"Don't crack jokes I can't laugh at, the is no way a a baka like you could ever do that." CC sneered while she reached over and grabbed a nearby box of pizza and opened it

"The only joke I can see right now is the green haired one standing in front of me." Kallen yelled as she struggled against Ohgi. While her friend was quite a lot larger then herself, but Kallen was able to able to aim a misjudged kick which connected with the pizza box in CC's hands. Everyone watched as the pizza box flew out of the green haired womans hand and fell in a large messy heap on the floor.

"No way... you ruined my pizza, i'm gonna beat you!" CC screamed as she rushed Kallen with blood in her eyes...

After a few moments Oghi was able to break away from the two women with several bruises and cuts on his face and yelled "Somebody please help me!" while the fighting females continued to do battle behind him. A minute later just about every member of the senior staff of the Black Knights were attempting to force the two angry women apart. What felt like hours later CC went back into her room and ate some more pizza while Kallen was forcibly taken to a place where she could calm down well away from CC. Ohgi sat down on the couch in the back of their base while thought "I can't take much more of this..."

* * *

*Back at Ashford Academy*

"Could you put it on speaker phone Euphy? I want to hear what Cornelia has to say." Lelouch said as he opened the clubhouse door to check and see if anyone was eavedropping before sitting back down at the table

"Are you sure about this? You know if Cornelia figures out your still alive, odds are she'll send you on the next plane back to the homeland." Suzaku said worryingly

"I'm aware of that, Nunnally promise you won't say a word ok?" Lelouch said as the phone was continuing to ring

"Okay, but what are you going to do big brother?" Nunnally asked scared

Lelouch looked from Euphy to Nunnally and said slowly "I'm not sure, just wait." as he nodded to his half sister to answer the phone

"I hope you know what your doing Lulu." Euphemia muttered as she pulled out her little cell phone and accepted the call. She took a deep breath before saying "I'm surprised it took you this long to call me Cornelia."

"What the hell is wrong with you Sub-Viceroy! Running away from the palace without anybody to protect you is just idiotic" Cornelia's voice

yelled through the phone so loud that everyone present could hear the Viceroy even if it weren't on speaker

"I just had to get out of the place. You know Nelia, for a while now i've felt like somebody has been spying on me for the longest time. I don't know if it's just me being paranoid or not, but I felt like someones been spying on me for a while." Euphemia said as she sat the phone on the kitchen table

Cornelia was at loss for words, while she tried to think of a response to that Euphemia said, Lelouch and Suzaku both nodded to each other as the exiled prince mouthed silently "I think your right, I think Cornelia was having Euphemia followed" as they turned to the phone

"Judging by your silence, i'd say you ordered a couple officers to follow, isn't that right." Euphemia said breaking the awkward silence between the two sisters

Cornelia took a deep breath before said "I'll be honest with you Euphy, and I ask you not to be upset. Yes; you were being followed, but I had no knowledge of it until a little while ago when two of the men who were ordered to follow you revealed everything. Now i'm going to deal with them later, and I promise you they will learn a new definition of pain." as everyone in the academy clubroom shuttered in fear as they imagined the future of the two dead men walking whom had been following Euphy

"You said there were two men were following me right? Who ordered them to follow me?" Euphemia said asking the question everyone wanted the answer to

"It was Guilford, he believed he was doing the right thing. I'm going to have a long chat with him later, but you and I are going to need to talk as well. My main concern is that you snuck out of the Viceroy Palace without any form of protection what-so-ever." Cornelia said as she regained her composure

"But i'm not alone, I have Suzaku Kururugi here protecting me. Plus we're in a place where no terrorist would even consider looking for me." Euphemia said

"In my opinion being alone with Kururugi is even worse, how many times have I told you that I don't want you associated with that boy! Now I demand you tell me where you are so I can send some people to bring you and that boy back here." Cornelia yelled so loud that Euphy's hands had to press her fingers over the speaker to dull out the noise. None of the people in the clubroom realized only the speaker covered so they couldn't hear Cornelia, but none of them knew that she could hear them...

"Geez, after all these years Cornelia is still a little fireball." Lelouch joked as he looked from the silently waiting Nunnally to the elegantly dressed Euphemia

"Well can you really blame her, I did help smuggle Euphy out of the palace. If she knew how I smuggled her out of there, and how we got into here no doubt she'd have my head on a silver platter this time tomorrow." Suzaku said

"She's just doing what she thinks is right, so please don't hate her or anything." Euphemia said

"Yeah well, discriminating against Suzaku just because he's Japanese is just wrong." Lelouch said as he sat back down in his chair

"We have more troublesome things to deal with. We need to think of a way to calm the Viceroy down so she doesn't send out the knightpolice to look for us." Suzaku said as everyone present mentally winced at what Cornelia would do

"Then I have no choice, i'll just tell her i'll be coming back to the palace so she doesn't do anything drastic." Euphemia said as she held up the phone to her ear thinking that she took the phone off speaker.

"You do realize I heard everything the three of you were saying, right?" Cornelia's voice came through the phones speaker causing everyone to freeze. "I had no idea you were hanging out with the another boy. Am I to assume correctly that he is the boy whom was with you when I left the Tokyo settlement earlier?"

"Yeah, I am" Lelouch said as he slapped himself in the forehead

"Excellent, now I want all three of you to meet me back at the Viceroy's palace so we can get more acquainted."

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow that to happen Nelia. I will report to the palace and the two of us can talk about this" Euphemia said as she tried to think of some kind of cover story.

"And why not? I've been patient for some time now, I think the time has come for you to tell what your hiding Euphy." Cornelia yelled as those closest to the Viceroy could tell she was losing her temper

"You want an explanation Cornelia?" Lelouch asked as he began formulating a plan while Suzaku and Euphemia looked on in surprise

"You pathetic little wretch, you will address me as Viceroy." Cornelia yelled

"If you want an explanation, you'll have to meet us outside the Viceroy's palace. We wouldn't want any prying eyes or any more rumors to be spread." Lelouch said

Before her elder sister could speak up and question what these rumors were, Euphemia said "Trust me Viceroy, you'll understand everything by the end of the night."

Cornelia thought for a moment as she weighed her options. She wanted to discover this mysterious secret her younger sister had been hiding, but she was concerned about having this unknown boy and Suzaku near her in a position where she would be vulnerable. After a moment of thinking she said "Fine, the three of you can join myself, General Dalton and Lord Guilford for a little car ride. I'm sure you want to have a word with him, right Euphy?"

"Perhaps, but we'll see how you take the information you'll receive first. we'll text you the details on where to meet in a bit." Euphemia said as she hung up the phone. She turned to Lelouch and said "I'm so sorry, i forgot to turn off the speaker."

"It's alright, I get the feeling she would have kept hounding you until eventually she found out. This way it gives us a slight advantage on how to present this. By the way Nunnally it's safe now." Lelouch said

"Please Lelouch, does this mean we'll have to go back to Britannia?" Nunnally asked sadly

"Not if I can help it we won't. I think I have an idea on how to get Cornelia to let us stay here without being thrown back into that lion's den called the royal family. I'll explain everything to you in the morning Nana, for now let's get you ready for bed." Lelouch said as he wheeled his younger sister into her bedroom leaving Suzaku and Euphemia wondering how to get out of this mess.

* * *

Author Notes:

okay, finally done with this chapter (time to nurse my hands). So just a quick heads up as you can guess Lelouch and Cornelia will be coming face to face for the first time since he's banishment. I'm going to try to make this confrontation as dramatic as possible, so please bear with me.

And yes, I added another little catfight between Kallen and CC, and now that pizza has been spilled there will be consequences. The only question is how these two furious females are going to settle this fight. While I would like to see the two of them fight each other in Knightmares, I'm tempted to put them in a bikini mud wrestling match. Let me know your ideas in the comment section below :)

Thats all for this chapter; don't forget to leave a comment, favorite this story, and follow me!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass

Chapter 10: Difficult Decisions

*In the Viceroy's Palace*

Cornelia closed her phone before setting herself down in a magnificent armchair in her study. While the Viceroy of Area 11 brought her hands to her face, she was deeply in thought as to what was happening. Euphemia's actions as of late have become extremely questionable, and now they were beginning to come to the point of disturbing.

For some reason Euphy was willing to allow herself to be brought back to the palace, even Suzaku seemed willing to do as she ordered. However, when it became known to Euphemia that the third member of their little party would not set foot in her palace worried her the most. No matter how she thought about it she could only come to one conclusion...

Cornelia stood up suddenly and pushed a button on the intercom and yelled "Get me Lord Guilford and General Dalton immediately, this is a priority one!"

Two minutes later General Dalton and Lord Guilford rushed into the Viceroy's office and stood at attention before Cornelia said "I got off the phone with my younger sister Euphy a few minutes ago. She apparently wants to meet outside of the palace." as she sat herself down behind her desk

"Why would she want to meet you outside the palace? Do you think she is plotting something?" Dalton asked as he sat himself down in a vacant chair in front of the Viceroy's desk

"I'm not sure she's plotting anything, but she not want to bring Suzaku and that boy whom we still have no knowledge of. I still can't believe nobody could get a name or a face." Cornelia said as she looked from the two to her cell phone

"I apologize my princess, if I had done my duty properly..." Guilford began to say before he was interrupted by Cornelia

"If you had 'done your duty properly' you wouldn't have ordered men to follow my sister, and you sure as hell wouldn't have pissed me off. I want the two of you to join me in the limo when we pick up Euphy and the two boys." Cornelia said slowly

"You really think it will be nessessary to have us both there for your protection?" Dalton asked curiously

"I don't know, but i would feel more at ease if I had the two of you at my side when I meet with my sister. Not to mention you are going to apologize to my sister for your actions." Cornelia said as she narrowed her eyes on her knight. A moment later her cell phone rang having recieved a text message. After reading the text for a moment Cornelia stood up and said "Okay, alert my driver that we will be leaving in a few minutes." as she stood up and dismissed the men.

* * *

*In the Black Knights base*

Ohgi sat in the warehouse where the Black Knights stored all of their nightmare frames with a cup of hot ramen in his hands. He looked up at the Guren MK2 and thought about all the crazyness that had happened between Kallen and Zero's associate CC. While he tried to think of what he should do, Tamaki walked over and and threw himself onto a nearby ammo crate with a large bottle in his hands.

"So whats on your mind Ohgi?" Tamaki asked as he opened the bottle of sake and took a large sip.

"Apart from wondering how you got your hands on more liquor, how crazy you are from jumping onto a large crate of ammunition..." Oghi said looking at his companion in disbelief as he began slurping his meal.

"Well I can tell you whats on my mind, and thats the crazyness thats been going on with Kallen and Zero's mistress." Tamaki said loudly as he continued to drink heavily from his bottle of booze.

"I'd be shocked if that wasn't. Just be thankful you weren't in the middle of the fight when it broke out." Ohgi muttered as he recalled what happened.

"Being in the middle of two cuties kicking each others butts, how can you be complaining? Any guy would kill to be in the position you were in earlier." Tamaki said as he glanced at his teammate.

"Well i'll gladly exchange places the next time they get together." Ohgi said as he finished up his dinner and stood up.

"Hey I got an idea, lets convince the two of them go at it again and post it on pootube." Tamaki said he resumed drinking with a devilish look on his face.

"I will agree that the two of them want to tear each other limb from limb, but I highly doubt they would agree to that." Ohgi said as he walked away, but didn't notice that a certain red haired girl standing nearby...

* * *

*Inside a closed express tunnel, leading outside the Tokyo settlement.*

"So Lelouch, why did you choose this place to meet Cornelia?" Suzaku said as she, Suzaku and Lelouch hid inside a emergency access door in the tunnel

"For several reasons. First I wanted to make sure we met far away from the Viceroy's Palace." Lelouch said as he checked his watch

"Remind me why you didn't want to do this meeting at the palace." Euphemia asked as stood waiting with her cell phone held tightly in her hands

"Simple, and it's the same reason why I didn't contact Clovis. If I walked into the palace, there is no doubt in my mind that Nunnally and myself would be tossed onto a private plane with a one way ticket back to the homeland." Lelouch said. Since the trio left the academy, Lelouch had been thinking of methods on how to convince his elder sister to leave him be. He considered using his geass on her, but then he wouldn't be able to extract any information about his mothers death

"And if you had gone back to the homeland, no doubt you would be unveiled to the world and people would see you not as 'The Prince of Ashford Academy' but as something like 'The uncrowned prince'. Suzaku said thoughtfully

"Well I am going to do everything I can do make sure Cornelia keeps this quiet. She'll be so thrilled to see you again. Just think; we'll be able to be together just like we used too years ago." Euphemia said as she silently began to tear up with happiness.

"I wouldn't count on things going back to how things used to be. If I were to show up at some ball or fundraiser, odds are my little secret would be exposed." Lelouch said

"You know, that reminded me of when we went to that ball hosted by Guinevere. I think it was ten years ago." Euphemia said

"Ohh I remember that." Lelouch said shortly

"Wait, what happened? I don't really know much about when Lelouch was a prince." Suzaku said eagerly, wanting to find out as much as he could. Even though the two of them were good friends, Suzaku knew very little about when Lelouch was royalty years ago.

"Okay, so Neila and I went to a Spring Ball that our cousin Guinevere hosted for charity. Lelouch and Clovis got into a big argument who was the best dancer." Euphemia began saying before she began to giggle.

"Now thats a surprise. I heard stories from academy students that Lelouch swepted several girls off their feet at last years Cross-dressers ball, but I thought those were just stories." Suzaku said as he remembered hearing Milly and Shirley talking about it while they made arrangements for the annual school festival.

"Ohh my gosh, a cross-dressers ball? Please tell me someone took photos of our precious Lulu." Euphemia said as she began laughing at the thought of Lelouch wearing a dress.

"I'm going to kill you later Suzaku." Lelouch said as the distant sound of a limo came speeding down the tunnel accompanied by four well armed sutherlands. The car and escorts stopped close to where they three teenagers were waiting and held their postion. A moment later Euphemia's phone began to ring, which brought an unusual silence between the three

"Well, so you made it after all. I think it's a little over-kill to have so many guards here for protection." Euphemia said after she took out the phone and answered it

"Tell me why you wanted to meet all the way out here. You'd better have a very good explanation for all this." Cornelia's voice replyed as she, Dalton and Guilford sat in the back of the limo. All three of them were anxiously waiting for this whole ordeal to be done so things could go back to normal

"The three of us are coming out, tell your guards not to shoot." Euphemia said as she hung up the phone and nodded to the two boys. The group left the emergency tunnel exit and began walking over calmly towards the limo. Within seconds the four nightmares took notice to the presence of the princess and the two boys as they walked along side the limo and opened the door.

"Ahh, so the two of you are in here with her highness." Suzaku said as he climbed into the backseat of the limo and slid all the way over to allow plenty of room for the others

"How dare you, entering the Viceroy's limo in such a manner. You lowly, disgusting little ingrate. I don't care if Princess Euphemia has taken a shine to you, with your attitude it's only a matter of time before you meet a sad end." Guilford said glaring at the boy

"Now really, is this how nobles are suppose to act?" Lelouch said as he climbed into the backseat and smiled at the present company. His gaze went from the two older men on either side of Cornelia, whose eyes widened in shock

"You... you can't... how? ..Where?" were the the only words the Viceroy of Area 11 could muster to say as her younger sister climbed in as well and shut the door behind her

"Sub Viceroy, how come you allowed these boys to enter the limo before yourself? And just who exactly is he?" Dalton asked utterly confused

"You should know better that a princess never slides. And if you want to know who this handsome boy is, why not ask my sister?" Euphemia said as she resisted the urge to laugh at the astonished look on Cornelia's face

"Dalton; Guilford, this boys name is Lelouch vi Britannia. He is the Eleventh Prince of the Holy Brittanian Empire, and my half brother." Cornelia said

"Thank you for the warm introduction. I have to say, you look like you've seen a ghost Nelia." Lelouch said as he began to laugh at the expression on the Viceroy's face.

* * *

Author Notes:

Good grief, yet another chapter in the books (what I would do for some pizza right now). On a lighter note I am so excited to see that this story is closing in on 100 followers. I never thought after coming up with this story at work one night that it would such a huge success.

Anyway since I've hit a milestone of a chapter I wanted to spice things up a bit. I brought Lelouch and Cornelia together, which is going to be a 'wonderful' family reunion. Lets just say things are going to be very tense in the next chapter, in which Cornelia learns what happened to Lelouch seven years ago. What will she do after hearing out Lelouch? Will she put him on a plane bound for the homeland?

I still can't decide how Kallen and CC are going to kick each others butts. So I am asking all my loyal followers to leave me a comment on how you think the two of them should settle the score. If I don't get any decent ideas I'm just going to have them fight in a mud wrestling match (I'd love to referee that match)

So next chapter there will be drama, and a touching family moment to hit the next few chapters off with a bang. So fingers crossed next week i'll have hit 100 followers . So please Review this awesome story, favorite and don't forget to follow


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass

Chapter eleven: Family ties

"How is this possible? We all thought you were dead. Seven years ago our father told all the members of the royal family that you and Nunnally died during the liberation of Area Eleven." Cornelia said as she looked into the the face of her half-brother, a face she hadn't laid eyes on in almost a decade.

Joining the Viceroy on one side of the stretch limousine was Lord Guilford and General Dalton. Each of the two of them were looking at disbelief at the look on the face that the two of them held in such deep respect. Meanwhile on the other side of the moving vehicle was the exiled prince Lelouch Vi Britannia. On his right was the pilot of the experimental knightmare Lancelot, and finally was the Sub-Viceroy Euphemia Li Britannia.

"Well as you can see, I survived the invasion of Japan quite well." Lelouch said resisting the urge to laugh at the dumbfounded look on his elder sisters face

"If your here, then does that mean that Nunnally is alive as well?" Cornelia asked

"Yes she is, and she's doing quite well." Lelouch said shortly

"Well I'm glad to see you alive again, you have no idea how happy this makes me feel. We should go back to the palace and prepare a grand feast. While we eat we can discuss a few things, and make arrangements to send you back the homeland. When we get to the palace we'll send a couple officers to escort Nunnally as well " Cornelia said as she took out her phone, only to have Lelouch snatch it away a moment later

"Driver, stop the car." Euphemia yelled as the limo stopped suddenly came to a halt

"I think I'll hold onto this for a while." Lelouch said as he slipped the cell phone into his pocket and leaned back in the backseat before he said "Look, I brought you out here because I don't want anyone to know that I'm here."

"Are you out of your mind Lelouch? Do you have any idea how unstable this area is? That psycho Zero is running around creating chaos and disorder, the last thing I want is for any of you to have to face that man." Cornelia said.

"And I have no intention of facing him, I plan on returning to my normal life as a student. And if I were by some chance to come across that man, what could he do? If he killed me, that would spark an major upheaval. Remember, i'm just a kid." Lelouch said jokingly

"And that would throw into question his motives and create mistrust in the ranks of the Black Knights. You never cease to amaze me Lelouch." Cornelia said as she began chuckling

"Uhh Nelia, from now on we have to call him Lulu." Euphemia said as she smiled as she threw her arms around Lelouch, with a wide smile on her face

"But why don't you want to come back to the palace? You don't belong on the streets like an a commoner. You are nobility, and deserve to be treated as such." Cornelia said arrogantly

"You were there when I gave up my claim to the throne. Since then I have renounced my name, and have blended into a normal life. Nunnally feels the same way, neither one of us wants to go back to the homeland." Lelouch said

"But if you just stay here..." Cornelia began to say

"All I want to live a nice, comfortable life. I don't want to have to deal with all the drama of the royal family." Lelouch said calmly

"Please Nelia, don't tell anyone about Lelouch being here." Euphemia pleaded while looking at her sister with puppy-dog eyes

"For whats it's worth, the only people who knows the truth are the people in this limo." Suzaku said

Cornelia stared past her knight and out the tinted windows of the car. A minute later she sighed and said "If that is what you really want, then I can't stop you."

Lelouch breathed a sigh of relief and said "Thank you Cornelia, I really appreciate it" while at the same time thinking _'Just as expected, I didn't need to use my geass on Cornelia. Now all I have to do is find someway to get her alone somehow.'_

"Now things are beginning to make sense. This whole time, Euphy was covering for you. But when we talked on the phone earlier, what did you mean by you didn't want more rumors to be spread?" Cornelia asked as she was slowly making sense of everything

"Well one of Lelouch's classmates saw him and Suzaku get into the limo with me." Euphemia said as she began blushing

"And then it somehow spread through the rest of the school like wildfire. Now many of the students think Lelouch is secretly dating Euphemia or something." Suzaku said as he began laughing

"I don't see how that is a joke you lowly eleven." Guilford said as he leaned forward and grabbed the front of Suzaku's shirt. After only a second of shaking the pilot of the Lancelot, Guilford was struck across the face by Euphy

"I will not allow such behavior Guilford. You claim to be a nobleman, I say it's time you start acting like one" Euphemia said

"Well you may not think of it as a joke Guilford, but I find it quite amusing." Cornelia said as she herself let slip a few chuckles. After regaining her composure she continued to say "I remember back years ago, all the craziness you got into back then Lelouch."

"Like when you cut a chunk of Carine's hair. She never looked at you for months afterwards, even months after her mother made her get a haircut so it didn't look so bad." Euphemia said laughing.

"I was surprised she ever spoke to me after that, she really knows how to hold a grudge." Lelouch said as he began laughing as well.

After a few minutes of storytelling Lelouch said "So please promise you won't say anything about us being alive here in Japan."

"Like I said; while I don't agree that this it the best thing for you, I give you my word I won't tell anyone. Dalton, when we get back, I want you to debrief the four pilots and the driver. also have the knightmare tactical and visual data wiped clean." Cornelia said calmly

"Yes your highness." Dalton said as he nodded his head

"And I would like to hear from you a bit more often Lelouch. Who knows, maybe this time the four of us can sit down for a family dinner sometime." Cornelia said smiling

Lelouch handed the cell phone in his hand back to Cornelia and said "Thank you Nelia, If you don't mind, Me and Suzaku will find our own way back." Lelouch asked as Cornelia nodded. The two boys got out and watched as the limo pulled away with the four knightmares following closely behind

"I still can't believe it, she knows your alive. You realize things will never go back to what they were before." Suzaku asked as they began making their way back to the car they borrowed from the special corps.

* * *

*Later, at the Viceroy's Palace*

Cornelia stood in her study and facing the window, looking at the cell phone in her hands. Ever since they had returned from the meeting with Lelouch, she felt overwhelmed with a mixture of joy and disbelief. All this time, two of her family members were hiding right in her own backyard, but she never knew.

After the invasion Clovis became the very first Viceroy of Area Eleven. Cornelia had heard the stories her brother had told her about searching for Lelouch and Nunnally, but everything he did turned up dead leads. Weeks after the occupation, when his majesty told all his children that Lelouch and Nunnally has tragically passed during the war, Clovis's priorities quickly changed. He focused mainly on artistic galas, and opening his theme park named after himself. As Cornelia continued to dwell on her thoughts, the door to her office opened.

"Am I disturbing you Cornelia?" Euphemia asked gently as she walked inside the room and sat down

"No, not at all Euphy. I was just dwelling on what happened a while ago." Cornelia muttered as she turned back and and sat facing Euphemia

"Well I guess now that the cat is out of the bag, is there anything you'd like to know?" Euphemia asked

"Well there are a couple of things i've been wanting to know, but chances are I can probably guess what the answers will be. How did you meet Lelouch exactly?" Cornelia asked

"Well after you left the station on that day, Suzaku was in the limo waiting for me." Euphemia said as she recalled what happened

"So Kurugugi was already in the limo, i'm going to have a little chat with my men about security. Please continue." Cornelia said setting the Suzaku situation aside for now

"So the two of us were talking about things like his school, the Lake Kawaguchi incident when we stopped by a park on the way back here. " Euphemia said

"I think I know which park your talking about, the one close to Ashford Academy?" Cornelia asked

"The very same one. Anyway I looked out and saw a boy and a girl sitting on a bench eating lunch. It turns out the boy happened to be Lelouch." Euphemia said smiling from ear to ear

Cornelia smiled as she said "I see, so it was by chance that you saw him. To think he had been hiding from the royal family for years and he makes one little mistake and gets caught like that."

"Anyway I asked Suzaku to just bring Lelouch over, and the three of us drove away. The girl Lelouch was with no doubt started that little rumor about the two of us." Euphemia said

"Interesting, and what exactly did the three of you talk about?" Cornelia asked

"He told me about how he had gotten here, and told me that he had been hiding with Suzaku during the invasion of Area Eleven." Euphemia said

Cornelia stood up and yelled "Kururugi was hiding Lelouch and Nunnally during the invasion?"

"Yes, and it turns out Suzaku had known about Lelouch's true identity since then." Euphemia said

"Then why didn't he say anything about it. He's been an honorary brittanan for how many years, and he hadn't said a word about our family." Cornelia snarled

"To be fair, Lelouch asked Suzaku and his family not to tell anyone about them. And don't forget neither of us bother to ask. We didn't walk up and say 'So Suzaku, do you anything about two of our family members who died here seven years ago?'" Euphemia said

"So he promised to keep their secret before he joined the military." Cornelia muttered

"Yeah anyway, after that they split up and Lelouch found his way at Ashford Academy while it was being constructed." Euphemia said

"Are you serious? Did Ruben Ashford know it was really Lelouch?" Cornelia asked

"It appears so, don't forget Lady Marianne had close ties with the Ashford family before they fell out of power. Since then he has been hiding Lelouch inside the academy and passed him off just like any other student." Euphemia replied

"And since we had given up the search for them, he was hiding in plain sight. I can't believe it." Cornelia said standing up and walking to the window. She could clearly see the academy from the window...

"The more I think about it, Lelouch is a lot like Lady Marianne. Well I understand now why you acted how you did, you were protecting Lelouch and Nunnally." Cornelia said

"Who knows, maybe we can go back to how things used to be years ago." Euphemia said. A grandfather clock in a corner of the room began ringing to indicate that midnight has come and gone, and a new day was fast approaching

* * *

Author Notes:

Okay, This chapter is officially in the books. So for this chapter I mainly wanted to focus on Lelouch's connection with Cornelia and Euphemia. I really like the idea of Lelouch, Euphemia, Cornelia and Nunnally hanging out together as family should. I did consider having Lelouch use geass on his elder sister, but I didn't think of a way for him to get away with it with Suzaku and Euphemia there as well. He'll get the chance to do so later on

And for those wondering whats going on with the fighting between Kallen and CC, that will be touched on in the next chapter. I have been brainstorming ideas on how to make it more interesting, lets just say things will get out of hand really fast

So for now please Follow this awesome story, Favorite and leave some love in the review section :D


End file.
